Cuts and Scars
by SailorMoonForever
Summary: Serena is having troubles at home. She is also the 'all-famous-klutz' of her school. Worst of all, the guy she likes picks on her. So what does she do? Cuts. Her family is also having financial trouble until her father finds a 'job' for her. R&R.
1. Paying Off Debt

"Hey Rena, want a ride?" A sandy blonde asked.

"You know I do! Wait up!" A teenage girl called from upstairs. "Hold on a minute!"

Finally, after five minutes, a blonde, petite girl appeared next to her brother. "Sorry Andy."

"Are you okay?"

"Yah, why?"

"You have blood on your sock."

_Shit! Forgot one. _"Oh – uh – I just cut myself shaving my leg. I'm okay." She put on a big smile.

"If you're sure."

"Yah. Now let's get going before we're both late."

"Usually you want to be late." He said as both walked out the door.

"Yah, well what do you expect. Every living breathing person in that damned school teases me. I hate them all." She said shutting the car door.

"Not all of them." He grinned slyly. He started the car and pulled away.

"Shut it! You know he hates me. He leads them all in torments!"

"Well we're picking him up too."

"WHAT!?"

"Yup."

"Stop the car. I'll walk."

"You're not walking. I'll tell him to be civil."

"I hate Darien."

"No you don't." He chuckled.

"SHUT UP!" She huffed before falling back into the seat. "I hate you."

"I know." He pulled up in front of an apartment building as a tall, dark haired man walked out.

"Hey Andrew, thanks for picking me up."

"No problem. Hop in the back. Rena's with me."

"Ah, the average klutz."

"Please, be civil in my car."

"Okay, I'll wait till we're out."

Serena sighed as she sank back in the seat.

…

"I'll ride in the back Andy. I want to lounge."

"Sure. Darien can take the front."

"Hey Andy!" A brunette yelled.

"Hey Lita." He greeted wrapping an arm around her waist. "How is my lovely girlfriend today?"

"Fine. Yourself?"

"Good."

"Good, but I got to go. Talk to you later?"

"Of course." He pecked her lips.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Hey Andrew." Darien Greeted.

"Come on, let's go."

"In a rush?"

"Kinda."

"Date with Lita tonight?"

"Yup."

"You hurt my sis and I'll hurt you."

"I know, I know. How many times have you told me?"

"Just making sure you know."

"You guys don't really look alike." Serena wondered aloud.

"Well meatball head, she got my mother's hair while I got my fathers."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Sure meatball head."

"Darien, cut it out. Come on, you have shotgun." He said as the three headed to his car.

Andrew got in the drivers seat and Darien got in the passenger seat as Serena scooted in the back. She turned and spread her legs the length of the backseat. She slid a little, making her skirt ride dangerously high, exposing her legs. She popped her headphones in her ears and blared her music. She began softly singing to it.

"So your dad find a way out of debt yet?"

"Nah. He said he found a way to pay it off though. He also told us last night that Serena has a new job, but he wouldn't say what."

"Weird."

"Yah, but hey, if it'll help us get out of debt, we're both for it."

"When's she start?"

"Today. He said it was confidential though. So _I _can't even know."

"Sounds creepy. It almost sounds like he'd get in trouble if someone found out. That or someone would stop him."

"What are you suggesting?"

"The only thing that comes to mind is something sexual."

"Dude! This is my baby sister you're talking about!"

"You asked."

"I know my dad has problems, but he wouldn't go that low."

"Sorry." He said glancing back at Serena. But all he saw were her legs being that she was seated behind him. He looked up her legs to where he saw a recent scar on her upper thigh and several others accompanying it. _What the hell? _

"What are you staring at?" Andrew asked.

Serena's singing became louder.

"_No you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels alright. You don't know what it's like, to be like me. To be hurt. To feel lost. Te be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down. To feel like you've been pushed around. TO be on the edge of breaking down, when no ones there to save you. No you don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life._"

"That's her favorite song."

"Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan?"

"Yah."

"Why does she like it?"

"I don't know. She says cuz of the beat. I've never listened to it. So what are you staring at?" Andrew asked again.

He whipped his head around. "Nothing. Just looking out the window."

"Were you checking out my sister?"

"No. I just noticed a cut on her leg."

"She cut herself shaving this morning."

"Ah. I was confused." _That doesn't explain the other scars though._

"Well see ya later." He said as they pulled up in front of Darien's place.

"K. Thanks again."

"Sure."

"_You might think I'm happy, but I'm not gonna be okay._" Serena sang again.

"Bye." He got out of the car and watched as it pulled away.

…

"I'm off." Andrew said getting up from the dinner table.

"Be back by 10."

"Will do. See ya dad. Bye Rena."

"Bye." Both said.

Andrew opened the door to see a man.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Hi. Is your father home?"

"Yah. He's right though there." He said pointing to the dining room.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

The man walked in as Andrew walked out.

"Excuse me." The man said as he walked in the archway. He saw a blonde with headphones in her ears and Ken sitting at the table.

"Ah, Mr. Slaight." Ken said getting up to great the man.

Seeing her father move, Serena popped the devices out of her ears and turned to the newcomer.

"Serena, this is your new boss. Mr. Diamond Slaight."

She extended her hand. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Slaight."

"You too. And please, call me Diamond."

"Sure. So what is it exactly I'll be doing?"

"Well let's go in the living room and discuss this."

"Sure."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Serena and Diamond walked into the living room.

"So how old are you?"

"16. Seventeen next month."

"Ah, happy birthday early."

"Thanks."

He nodded.

"So what am I going to be doing?"

"It'll take a few sessions. We can start number one tonight."

"Sessions?"

Suddenly a hand was clasped over her mouth. She tried to scream, but her screams were muffled by a hand. She then realized the hand held a cloth and the cloth had a bad smell. The last thing she saw before fainting was Diamond pulling down his pants and boxers and the other hand of the person who was holding her pulled at her clothes.

**0.o**

She woke up the next morning groggy and in pain. She sat up slowly. The pain was centered between her legs. _What happened? _She thought about the previous nights events. Eating dinner. Meeting her new boss. Diamond undressing himself. Someone pulling at her clothes. Passing out. She gasped. _No! _

"SERENA! GET UP! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Andrew called.

"C-coming!" She had a hard time getting up from the pain.

"Serena, I need to talk to you." Her father said coming in.

"Don't you knock!? I could've been undressing!"

"Like it matters."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? You were the other guy?"

"Serena. Lower your voice!"

"NO! I will not do this dad. NO!"

He slapped her face. "You will _not _raise your voice to me again young lady. Session two is today after school. Don't be late. AND, don't tell anyone about this." He said before storming out of the room.

She immediately went to her bedside table and pulled out the knife in it. She pressed it against her upper thigh and let the pain seep away.

Serena was quiet the whole car ride to school. After about five minutes, Andrew stopped trying to talk to her. She stared out the window the whole time.

While hurrying to her locker before math, she ran into something hard and fell flat on her ass.

She winced in incredible pain. When falling, it worsened the pain tenfold.

"Oops." The something hard said. "Sorry meatball head."

Serena, despite the incredible pain, just got up and went to her locker which was right next to where Darien was standing.

"Serena?"

"I don't have the patience for your shit today Darien." She said, pain obvious in her voice.

"Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

She closed her locker and dared a look at him. "None of your business." With that, she walked off.

Once again, when the three got in Andrew's car, Serena popped in her headphones and spread herself across the backseat.

"What's up with her today?"

"I'm not sure. She completely ignored me on the way here this morning."

"I bumped into her in the halls. She fell and winced. I apologized using her nickname. She got up and told me she didn't have patience for my shit. She was obviously in pain, so I asked her if she was hurt. She said 'none of your business,' and walked off."

"Something's up with her."

"Could it be her job?"

"I still don't know what it is."

"Andy, how much longer?"

"What's the rush?"

"My 'employer' is waiting for me."

"At our house?"

"Yah."

"Why?"

"That's where I do my job."

"What is it?"

She paused. "Can't talk about it."

"You're not doing anything illegal are you?"

"Just drop it Andy."

"Rena-"

"Just drop it!" She said before putting her headphones back in.

"Whatever it is is defiantly changing her."

Darien looked back to her and saw her legs with newer cuts. "Andrew, you need to talk to her."

"Why?"

They pulled up to Darien's place. "Just take a look at her legs." He said before getting out and heading in the building.

Andrew sat there in confusion before looking back to his sister. She was staring out the back windows. He lowered his gaze to the hem of her skirt where he could see a fresh cut. "Rena?"

She didn't answer.

He touched her.

"What?"

"What did you do?" He asked pointing to her leg.

"I told you yesterday, I cut myself shaving."

He pushed her skirt up some more. "What the hell? What are you doing to yourself!?" He raged as he saw more cuts and scars.

"I'm clumsy with a razor. Now can we get home? I have another session today, and I don't want to know what will happen if I'm late."

"We're not done discussing this." He said pulling away.

"Yes we are." She muttered.

…

"Andrew, go start your homework. Serena, Mr. Slaight is waiting for you."

"K." She headed up stairs to her room.

"Mr. Slaight?" Andrew asked.

"Serena's boss."

"Oh yah, what's she doing anyway?"

"Sorry son, you can't know. It's on a need to know basis."

"Sure."

Andrew walked upstairs, glanced at Serena's closed door, and headed into his room.

…

Serena slowly opened her door to reveal Diamond sitting on her bed pleasuring himself.

"Ah, you're finally here. You're late you know."

"I-I'm sorry. Andrew is giving a ride to one of his friends, and the traffic was bad today, and-"

"Shhhhh, it's alright. You can make it up to me."

"H-how?"

"You'll see. But your brother is home, so you'll be coming with me." He said as he dressed himself.

"W-what?"

"We're leaving. I don't need to risk your brother catching us." He said grabbing her arm.

"I don't want to do this."

"You don't have a choice."

"But-"

"Shut up and follow me."

A tear fell down her cheek as she walked out of the room behind Diamond.

**A/N:** Okay, I know I said I'd try to finish the next chapter of TL (Teenage Lovers) but I'm suffering from a little depression...well not so little, but yah. This story was an idea that popped into my head. It kinda fits my mood - well what Serena is feeling minus the rape part...  
Anyways, hope you like it. There's more to come. Not sure on how long it will be.

-SailorMoonForever


	2. Missing

The next few weeks continued the same way.

Serena avoided Andrew at all costs. She even started waking up early to walk to school and leaving right away. She didn't have to worry about the evenings at home because Diamond took her to his place most every night. The nights she stayed home, she usually stayed in her room and cut. She cried herself to sleep every night wondering why she was stuck in such a life.

Her birthday rapidly approached, but she wasn't excited. She was supposed to spend the day with Diamond since it was a Saturday.

_I can't keep doing this. _She thought as she lay in bed thinking of what was to happen the next day. _I have to leave. I don't think I can go on with this much longer. _She glanced over at the clock. The bright red numbers read 1:34. _Dad and Andy should be asleep. _She got out of bed and grabbed her coat. She then pat her pocket to make sure the small pocketknife was in place before opening her window and carefully climbing out.

**0.o**

"What's got ya Darien?" Lita asked as she sat next to her brother Saturday morning.

"You know Serena, right?"

"A little. Everyone always makes fun of her. I really only know her cuz of Andy."

"Well she's been acting really different over the past month."

"Why?"

"Not sure. But it all started when she began this 'job.'"

"Job?"

"Well you know how they're having money problems?" She nodded. "Well Andrew said they'd be out of debt soon because Serena was getting a job. Ever since I've heard of it, she's been distant. She's even avoiding Andrew. She snapped at him when he asked what the job was."

"He's mentioned that she is changed."

"I'm really worried."

Lita saw the sincerity in his eyes. "You really care for her, don't you?"

He chuckled. "I think I'm actually falling for her."

"Why do you find that funny?"

"I always laugh at her, I make fun of her, and I thought I hated her."

"Guess that-" She stopped when her cell phone began to ring. She looked at it. "Andy?" She pressed talk. "Hello?"

"Hey Lita."

"Hey Andy. What's up?"

"Serena's gone."

She gasped. "What?"

"I-I don't know. We woke up this morning. Mr. Slaight came to get her, and she's gone. Have you seen her?"

"No. I've been home."

"I'm worried."

"I'm sure she'll turn up. Maybe she went out for a walk or something?"

"Lita, she's been cutting herself. I haven't been able to talk to her about it because of her job, but I saw the cuts and some scars. It looks bad."

"I'll go out and look."

"Call me if she turns up."

"You do the same."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

She hung up and Darien caught her worried look.

"What's up?"

"Serena's gone missing. She was supposed to be with Mr. Slaight today, but she disappeared."

"What else?"

"I guess she's been cutting herself."

"So I was right." He thought. "Oh God. What if she tries-"

"Darien Mamoru Chiba, don't even dare finish that sentence."

"We've got to go find her." He said grabbing his coat. "Let's split up. We'll cover more ground that way."

"Sure. If you get any information, call me"

"You too."

"Where are you two going?" Their mother asked coming from the living room.

"Andy's sister is missing and we're going to help find her."

"Oh, be careful."

"Will do." Darien said as both jet out the door.

…

After searching everywhere they could think of, Lita and Darien met at the park. It was the only place that hadn't been covered. They looked around until Darien spotted a head of blonde hair.

"Lita, I think that's her."

"It is." Both approached the bench slowly. Once more of Serena came into view, they saw both hands under her coat, which was spread across her lap. She hissed as they came right behind her. She pulled her hands out. One held a bloody knife, the other was covered in blood.

"Now for the last one. Where's that damned vein everyone always talks about?" She asked herself holding up her arm and looking closely at it.

"Serena!?"

She jumped up, the coat falling from around her legs and dropping the knife.

The two saw blood trickling down her legs.

"What are you doing to yourself?" Darien asked.

"Get away from me Darien." She said slowly backing up.

Darien reached out and grasped her wrist.

As soon as she felt his hand around her wrist, it brought back countless memories of times with Diamond. She screamed bloody murder as tears sprung to her eyes and struggled against his hold.

"Let her go Darien." Lita ordered.

He did and Serena slumped to the ground pouring her eyes out. She kept mumbling the same thing over. "I can't handle this anymore." She began reaching for her knife, but Lita grabbed it first.

"Give it back! I need to finish this!"

She handed it to Darien who closed it and shoved it in his pocket.

"Come on! Please, I can't do this anymore! I need to end this pain now!"

Lita wrapped her arms around Serena. "Serena, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"Why? It's not like anyone cares about me anyways. You're probably just here because Andrew called you."

"Okay, if that was true, what would your dad say if you killed yourself?"

She cringed. "Don't even mention that bastard." She bit out.

Lita and Darien looked at her in shock.

"Serena, what are you talking about?" Darien asked.

"Get away from me!"

Darien immediately backed up.

"Okay, what would Andrew say? You know Andrew loves you."

She stood with the assistance of Lita. "It's only a matter of time before he-" She stopped feeling light headed.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't-" She said before falling back into Lita's arms.

Darien immediately pulled out his cell and called 911.

After the dispatcher informed him an ambulance was on its way and he made sure Serena was still breathing, he called Andrew.

"Did you find her?"

"Yah. She's at the park, but she passed out. An ambulance is on its way."

"What happened?"

"She was cutting herself. It looks pretty bad."

"Damn."

"I thought I told you to talk to her?"

"I did that day. She just said she was clumsy with a razor. I told her we weren't done talking about it and we were home. Ever since, she's been avoiding me like the plague."

"Why? She totally flipped out on me when I even took a step towards her."

"I don't know. She's been acting cautious around me too. I walk into a room she's in, she immediately goes out."

"Weird, but the ambulance is pulling up, I have to go."

"Thanks again."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

Darien hung up at the medics approached.

They gently lifted her onto the stretcher.

"What caused her passing out?"

"I don't know. When we found her, she was cutting herself."

"Well we'll get her to the hospital."

"Can we ride with?"

"We have no other way of getting there." Lita pleaded.

"Sure, but hurry up."

They all got in the ambulance and it sped off towards the hospital.

Once they arrived, Darien and Lita had to wait outside the room while the doctors worked on Serena.

Darien paced back and forth when he heard a scream emit from the room.

…

The first thing Serena saw were men standing over her body. So she screamed.

"Ma'am, you're in a hospital. Calm down." A male doctor said.

But Serena was flipping out. Her arms and legs were flailing as she screamed.

Several people began pinning her limbs down.

"Let's get some soft restraints on her please."

"Please, just leave me alone." She begged after the restraints were in place. All that flashed through her mind was pictures of Diamond pinning her down to a bed.

The same man placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're just-"

She screamed and tears came to her eyes. "Please! Just leave me alone!"

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a petite brunette. She approached Serena and took the doctors place. "Hi. My name is Dr. Parks. What's yours?"

"S-Serena."

"Okay Serena. What's wrong?"

Serena's eyes darted around the room to every male in there.

"Would you feel better if it was just you and me?"

"Please?"

She nodded and everyone else left.

She walked to the door with the other doctor.

"You want to take over this case? I think it's in her best interest."

"Good idea."

He walked out and saw Lita and Darien staring at him.

"Well?" Darien asked kinda rudely.

"Dare." Lita whispered harshly. "Sorry, that's his friends little sister. Anyways, what's going on? Why was she screaming?"

"Are you two related to her?"

"I'm dating her brother. Other than that, no."

"Then I cannot disclose her information."

"But-"

"Hey. Where's Rena?"

"In there." Darien pointed.

Andrew went to walk in, but the doctor stopped him. "You can't go in there."

"Why the hell not? I'm her brother."

"The doctor in there is still examining her. If you'll follow me, I can discuss what I know."

"Sure."

"Can we come?"

"It's up to him."

"Sure."

"Okay, then follow me."

He led them to a private room. The doctor that was with Serena walked in.

"Hello. I am Dr. Parks. I'll be covering Serena's case."

"Hi. I'm Andrew, her brother."

"And I'm Darien, and this is my sister Lita. We're close friends."

"It's pleased to meet you, but I'm going to have to ask you two to leave. It's more of a family matter."

"They're going to find out anyways."

"Well it's personal for the patient."

"Okay, fine. We'll get some food or something."

"I'm sorry. But this is more of a serious personal problem for Mrs.-"

"Tsukino."

"For Ms. Tsukino."

"We understand. We'll be downstairs in the cafeteria." Lita said before she and Darien walked out.

"Okay, so you said you're her brother?"

"That's right."

"What about your parents? Are they available?"

"Well I contacted my father. Serena had run from home this morning. I told her that she was being taken to the hospital. He said he'd call me back because he was getting bad reception."

"And your mother?"

"She left us."

"I'm sorry." He nodded. "When did you call your father?"

He looked to his watch. "About fifteen minutes ago. He should've called back by now."

"Well I'm a physiatrist."

"Why does she need to talk to a physiatrist?"

"When she first woke up," the male doctor started, "she screamed bloody murder. It didn't occur to me that there was only one female in the room. Everyone else around her was a male."

"So?"

"I tried calming her down, but she screamed and started to cry. But when Dr. Parks came in and talked to her, she wanted everyone to leave."

"Afterwards she told me she wouldn't have minded if the female nurse stayed, she just didn't want so many men in the room."

"Why would she be afraid of men?"

"We were hoping you could tell us. Has she been in an abusive relationship lately?"

"No. She hasn't really dated. She's not exactly popular."

"Would you know if she has had any sexual relations with a possible boyfriend?"

"I know she hasn't had sex if that's what you're asking. She is a strict believer in the 'no sex before marriage' thing."

A gentle tap was heard on the door.

"Come in."

A nurse poked her head in. "That kit you asked to be done was positive."

"Thank you, run all the necessary blood tests."  
"Sure." She said before leaving.

"Was that for Serena?"

"Yes, your sister has had sex."

He gasped. "There's no way!" He said standing from his chair. "She always preached how she wouldn't!"

"Then your sister was raped."

He fell back to his chair.

"Do you know of anyone who could've done it?"

He thought. "No. She's busy working."

"What does she do?"

"I don't know. My father was an alcoholic and drug addict. We went broke. He's paying off debt and found my sister a job."

"Do you work?"

"Yah, I work at the Crown. The local café/arcade."

"How long has she been doing this job?"

"About a month."

"Well I'm going to need to have some sessions with her."

"O-okay." He said still shocked from the news.

"We want to keep her over night for observation."

"When can she come home?"

"I will let you know after her first session. She's resting now, so it probably won't be until a little later."

"Can I see her?"

"I advise against it until I speak with her. She seems to have a problem with males."

"But I'm her brother."

"It's just precautionary."

"I should go call my dad."

"Don't tell him about her sessions or her being raped yet. I would like to do it."

"Sure."

"You can wait in here if you'd like."

"I'm going to go find my friends after I call. But I'll be back in here later."

"Okay."

All three exited the room and Andrew headed outside to call his father but got his voicemail.

"Dad, it's Andrew. Serena's at the hospital. You need to come." He paused. "Okay, well I need to go. Bye." He hung up before going to find Lita and Darien.

He walked lifelessly through the building.

"Andy, what's wrong?" Lita asked seeing his face.

Darien jumped from his seat. "There's nothing wrong with Serena is there!?"

His mouth opened and closed, trying to form the words, but he was speechless.

"Andy, why don't you sit down?" She suggested.

He took the seat Lita previously sat in while she dragged another chair over.

They sat there in silence for five minutes while Darien and Lita continued eating. They didn't look away from Andrew the whole time.

"I think you were right Darien." Andrew finally said in a low voice.

"Huh?"

"I think you were right. That first day I told you about her job. You said it might've been sexual or something. I think you were right."

"What are you talking about?"

"Serena was raped. She was raped and I didn't protect her." He said putting his face in his hands.

They were both shocked.

Lita placed a hand on his back. "Andrew, you couldn't have done anything. You didn't know."

"That's just the point Lita. I couldn't protect her! I couldn't do anything to protect her!"

"Andrew, you know she doesn't share stuff openly very often."

"I know." He sighed. "But I can't even go in there and see her. She apparently has a problem with males."

"Which would explain why she screamed when I tried to approach her earlier, yet she let Lita console her."

He sighed. "Times like this I wish she had more friends. She's going to need help through this…help I may not be able to give her."

"I can help."

"What do you mean? You're not very close with her."

"But she needs a woman. You're mother has passed, who else could help?"

"I guess you're right, thanks Lita." He said hugging her closely.


	3. Hospital

"Hello Mrs. Tsukino." Dr. Parks greeted walking in the door.

"Hi Dr. Parks. Please, call me Serena."

"Okay Serena. I'd like to talk to you."

"About?"

"The cuts and scars on your legs."

Her eyes averted to her feet. "What about them?"

"Where did they come from?"

She didn't answer.

"You can tell me. I won't judge."

"I did it." She answered in a small voice.

"You cut yourself?"

She nodded.

"Can I ask why?"

"Because my life sucks."

"How?"

"My mother's gone, everyone makes fun of me, my dad drank and drugged us into debt, and to get out, he…"

"He?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Serena, you can trust me, can't you?"

"It's just hard."

"Would this be the reason you ran today?"

She nodded.

"Serena, were you raped?"

She sucked her breath in. "H-how-how did you know?"

"I had one of the nurses run a rape kit."

Serena's eyes began to water.

"It might help ease the pain if you talk about it. I personally work with rape victims and every one of them has told me that they feel better if they talk about it."

"But you wouldn't understand the depth of it."

"I bet you I would."

"How?"

"I was much like you when I was younger."

"You cut?"

"And was raped."

"Really?"

"Yup, so I dedicated my life to helping heal people and working with rape victims. The only difference between our situations is that I was raped then I started cutting."

"How did you get over it?"

"My parents found out I was cutting and they took me to someone to talk to. Once I finally talked about it, I felt a whole lot better, and they caught the guy and sent him to jail."

"So you're saying that I'd feel better if I talked about it?"

"That's what happened with me and everyone I've worked with."

"Okay, but I don't know where to start."

"Did this happen once?"

"No. About five or six times a week."

"How long has this been going on?"

"About a month."

"Why did you run today?"

"Because I was supposed to spend the day with _him_."

"Who?"

"Diamond Slaight. He's the one who raped me."

"And how did this begin?"

"Well my dad is heavy into drinking and drugs, so much to put us into debt. Andy already has a job to help out, and my dad said it's about time I get one to help out. Diamond explained to me one day that if my dad let him sleep with me for a year or something, we'd be debt free. He came over one night, I was drugged, and he raped me."

"Drugged?"

"I was talking to Diamond – before I knew of the 'job' – and someone put something over my mouth with a weird smelling chemical on it. I passed out. The next thing I know, I wake up in bed the next morning."

"Did your dad ever touch you?"

She looked away again.

"Serena?"

"Yes. He never actually raped me. Diamond wanted to watch him p-pleasure me and me h-him." She said biting back tears.

Dr. Parks placed her hand over Serena's knee. "It's okay Serena."

She nodded and wiped back some tears.

"How about a familiar face?"

"W-who?"

"Your brother."

"N-no. Please."

"Your brother didn't touch you, did he?"

"No."

"Then why can't he come in and see you?"

"Because he might turn on me just like my dad did."

"But-"

"No, I can't."

"What about Darien?"

"No. He might turn on me too."

"Serena, these two won't hurt you."

"That's what my dad said."

"Okay. We'll wait. But Andrew is really worried about you."

She sighed. "I guess he can come in. Will you stay?"

"Of course, but I need to go get him first."

"Thanks."

Dr. Parks walked out of the room as Serena moved to a sitting position.

…

"You can go in, but approach slowly. I had to convince her to let you come in the room. I'd hold off on any physical contact though." Dr. Parks explained.

"Why should she be wary of me though? It was a complete stranger that did this to her."

"Your father…arranged it. She's afraid that you'd turn on her too. She said the same thing about Darien." She turned to Darien. "You can come in too. I'll ask her if she prefers if you stay or go. Lita, you can come in too."

They stopped in front of a door. "You two can wait in these chairs. Andrew, follow me." She opened the door and walked in. After the other three were in the room, she quietly shut the door. She turned towards where Serena was. The curtain around her bed was closed and the four could hear muffled noises.

Dr. Parks opened the curtain to be greeted by a shocking sight. One man was standing by the bed, another cornering Serena.

The man standing by the bed charged at her and punched her, knocking her out.

Andrew charged at his father while Darien went after the man cornering Serena.

Darien body slammed the man next to Serena into a wall while Andrew pinned his father down.

After yet another swift kick to the gut by Darien, security guards burst through the doors.

"Mr. Tsukino, Mr. Slaight, you're under arrest." One officer began as cuffs were placed on the two. "You have the right to remain silent…" His voice trailed off as they left the room.

Serena was sitting in the corner shaking tremendously with her head hidden in her hands.

Andrew and Darien looked to each other. They were unsure of what to do. They didn't want to risk her getting freaked out any more.

Lita slowly approached. She was standing a few feet away of Serena when she spoke in a low voice. "Serena, how about we get you on the bed and off the cold floor." She suggested.

Serena numbly nodded as Lita helped her up. A few doctors came in to attend to the fallen Dr. Parks.

"Are you okay?" Lita asked gently as a nurse reattached the IV.

"I think so."

"Why don't you take a nap? You'll fell a lot more refreshed." The nurse suggested.

"Sure. Good idea."

"I'll come by later."

"Lita, I know it's an odd request, but do you think you could – uh – stay here with me?"

"Sure Serena. I'll stay, but I'll be right back. I'm going to talk with our brothers and send them home."

"Tell them sorry for me?"

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I know. Andy probably wants to come see me, but I can't see him. I want to, but I just can't…not yet at least."

"It's okay. He understands."

"Thank you Lita."

"Anytime." She quietly walked over to Darien and Andrew and the three walked out of the room. "Why don't you two go home? Mom's probably worried sick by now. Andrew, I'm sure if you'd like you could go over our house."

"Thank you for doing this Lita."

"It's no problem, really."

He gave her a hug and a quick peck. "Call if anything happens? I'll come by tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

"Bye Lita."

"Bye."

The two walked away. As they approached the main doors, they were bombarded by camera crews.

"Are you related to Serena Tsukino?"

"What happened?"

"Was her father really behind selling her?"

The questions flew right and left as Darien and Andrew pushed past them.

Lita approached a female security guard. "Excuse me, do you think you could keep reporters and males out of Serena's room?"

"Sure."

"How is Dr. Parks doing?"

"She's got a slight concussion."

"Okay. Thanks."

Lita quickly walked back into the room and saw Serena perched up in her bed.

"Sorry, I didn't know who you were."

"It's okay. You don't need to worry. There's a security guard standing at your door. She won't let any guy or reporters in."

"Reporters?" She pulled the thin sheet covering her body up to her neck. "W-what are they doing here?"

She approached and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not sure, but the security guard out in the hall will make sure no one gets in here without permission from either you or Dr. Parks."

"How is she?"

"She's fine."

"I feel so bad."

"You didn't do anything."

"But if it weren't for me, she wouldn't have been hurt. My dad is such a jackass." She muttered.

"Go ahead and take your nap. You look tired."

"Yah, I haven't been sleeping well lately."

Lita lowered the bed so Serena could lie down.

"Thanks."

She nodded as she pulled up a chair. "I'll be right here if you need anything."

"Thanks again." She said lying down.

"Sure thing."

**0.o**

A lone car pulled up in front of the darkened, empty Tsukino household. "Highly unusual." The driver pulled in front of the mail box, stuffed an envelope in the mail box, and drove away.

**0.o**

Andrew was dropping Darien off.

"Wanna come in real quick?"

"Sure." He turned off the car and followed Darien inside.

"Good evening dear, hello Andrew."

"Hey ma."

"Hi Mrs. Chiba."

"Where's Lita?"

"She's staying at the hospital with Serena."

"Oh, you found her?"

"Yah."

"Why is she at the hospital?'

"I'd rather not talk about it ma. I'll be right back."

Darien walked down the hall.

"He really cares for her." His mother said unexpectedly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's always talking about her. Especially lately. He's been worried about her lately."

"Yah, she's been distancing herself from all of us, especially me."

"Do you know why?"

"She doesn't trust us males. My dad was…selling her so to say to pay off our debt. She lost trust in him. It's psychiatric or something."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. She's getting the help she needs. I was just heading home."

"Was your father arrested?"

"Yah. He and the guy who he was selling Serena to showed up at the hospital today, so I get the house to myself."

"Nonsense. You'll stay here with us."

"I couldn't do that."

"It's no problem at all. We have the spare room."

"Okay. Thanks. I'm just gonna go home a change of clothes."

"Bring some extra. You can stay here until Serena is released from the hospital." Andrew opened his mouth to object, but Mrs. Chiba beat him too it. "And I won't take no for an answer."

"Okay, okay."

"So we'll see you later Andrew?"

"No. He's staying here with us."

"Really?"

"Yah. Come on with me. I'm gonna get a change of clothes."

"Sure. Have you and dad eaten yet?"

"No."

"We'll pick up dinner then."

"Okay."

The two quickly exited the house and headed to Andrews car.

It was a pretty silent ride, the two men thinking over Serena's situation.

They quickly arrived at Andrews. Andrew grabbed the mail and went through it. "Bill, bill, junk, bill. This one's for Rena probably."

"Is it addressed?"

"Nah, it just says happy birthday."

Darien looked at it. "It doesn't even have a return address or postage."

"We always get them. Every year for each of our birthdays. We don't know who sent them to us. It's just an untraceable savings bond for 100 dollars and a message."

"How long have you been getting them?"

"As long as we can remember." They walked into the house and headed for the stairs

"Weird."

"Yah. But Rena and I are used to it. Dad doesn't know about the savings bond. He'll just take it and use it for more drugs, so we have a special envelope that we put them in."

"Smart."

"Yah, I'll just throw this on her bed." He disappeared into her room and quickly came back out. He then went to his room, grabbed a duffle bag, gathered a few clothes, and three them in there before they headed back out. "Where am I going?" He asked remembering Darien's promise for dinner.

**0.o**

The lady couldn't be more than forty. Her long hair tied up as she washed dishes. She casually scrubbed the pan she used to make her grilled cheese as the news channel played in the other room.

"Mina, why are you watching the news?"

"There's nothing else on the TV." The girl replied.

"Coming up after the break…"

"I don't want you watching the news." The woman said she walked to the living room where the girl was located.

"And right after the break, local teenager," a picture of Serena appeared, "Serena Tsukino is hospitalized. Further information coming up."

The woman paled. "Hospitalized?"

"What's wrong ma? You're pale."

"I just hate seeing the young ones injured. I can't help but replace their name with yours."

"She's in one of my classes."

"Really? Are you friends with her?"

"Not really. We talk sometimes, but not much. She's seemed really depressed lately. I think I overheard her and her brother talking. Something about paying off some debt. I feel bad for her. Everyone seems to make fun of her."

"Go ahead to your room and finish your homework."

"But its Saturday."

"That way you won't have to do it tomorrow. I'll even take you to the mall and you can pick something out."

"Okay. I'll go work on it."

The mother sat on the sofa and waited impatiently for the news to come back on.

"Local teenager Serena Tsukino was hospitalized today. Ambulances were seen rushing towards the park early this morning. When news crews arrived," video flashed to the morning, "they were loading a pale blonde with blood covering her hands and legs into an ambulance before it rushed to the hospital. We are unsure of her exact condition because no one is permitted to see her. From the waiting room, reporters could see the room Mrs. Tsukino was transferred to after immediate treatment. A woman walked in, then out, then back in. We assume she is the main doctor on her case. After she left again, two men walked in." The image flashed to two men – Diamond and the dad **(who I never named I don't think…his name is Ken though) **– walking into the room, "Almost immediately, the presumed doctor escorted two young men and a young lady in. Soon enough, the room was bombarded with security guards and doctors. The presumed doctor was wheeled out soon followed by the security guards escorting the males out of the room in cuffs. We are unsure of whom the two men are, and we'll bring updates as soon as they become available. The young girl stayed in the room and the two men came walking out the doors. Reporters asked questions, but the men said nothing. We will bring any information to you as we get it ourselves." The picture changed back to the news caster sitting at the desk.

The lady turned off the TV and sighed. "Why her?"


	4. Mother?

…KNOCK…KNOCK…

"Yes?" Serena called.

The door opened to reveal Dr. Parks. "Good morning girls."

"Morning Dr." Serena and Lita said at once.

"Serena, I'd like to talk with you a little more."

"I'm going to grab some breakfast." Lita said. "See you later Serena?"  
"Sure Lita. Thanks again for staying with me."

"No problem. I'm going to go call my brother." She walked out of the room and headed for the cafeteria.

"Where did we leave off yesterday?"

"We were talking a-about my dad and Mr. Slaight."

"How about we talk about your mom."  
"There's not much to talk about."  
"Why do you say?"  
"She died when I was really little."

"I'm sorry."  
She shrugged. "It's not really a big deal. Andy and I have grown to accept it. Dad said she had gone out for formula or something one night and didn't return. She was in a car accident and has passed on."

"I'm sorry to hear."

"It was really soon after I was born. Andy was only a year, so he doesn't remember much."

"Please let me in." A voice begged from outside.

Both listened in.

"Ma'am, you are not supposed to be here. I'm instructed to let certain people in, and you are unfamiliar."

"Her voice…it sounds familiar from…_somewhere_." Serena mumbled to herself.

"I'll be right back." Dr. Parks said getting up. She walked to the door and then out of it. "Can I help you ma'am?"

"I'm here to see Serena."

"What's you're relation to her?"  
"She's my daughter."

"Excuse my bluntness, but we just had a conversation about her mother. You could not possibly be her mother."

The door creaked open behind Dr. Parks.

"I'm Ilene Tsukino. Serena's mother. I swear to it."

"M-mom?"

"Why don't the three of us step into the room?" Dr. Parks suggested as she noticed the media staring their way.

The three went into the room and began talking.

"So you say you're her mother?"  
"I am."

"Why?" A small voice asked from the bed.

"What?"  
"Why?" Serena asked again, sadness dripping from her voice. "Why did you leave Andy and me?" She asked as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Serena, I didn't want to. Believe me."  
"Then why?"

"When I met your father, he was already into drinking and the drugs. I thought I could change him, but I ended up being wrong. He started becoming abusive after I had your brother. A few months later I conceived you and Mina."

"Mina?"

"You have a twin sister named Mina."

"Where is she now?"  
"At my house. I planed to take the three of you and move out, but I was put on bed rest about six months into the pregnancy. I was determined to do it as soon as I could after I had you. About a month after you two were born, your father was out at work, so I put Mina in the car and was heading in to get you and Andy when I saw your father's car turn onto the street. I panicked. He wasn't supposed to be home that early. I jumped in the car, telling myself that I'd come pick you and Andy up that night, but he moved you and Andy. I tried following him, but I lost him. It was in this city actually. But then Mina got to the age when she needed to start going to school, and we were here. I guess your father moved you here too. I never knew until I saw your picture on the news. I'm sorry you had to endure this sweetie." She wrapped her daughter in a hug.

"It's not your fault mom."

A thump was heard on the other side of the door. It slowly opened to reveal a shocked Andrew.

At the sight of her brother and Darien, Serena stiffened.

"M-mom?" Andrew repeated Serena's last word.

Dr. Parks noticed Serena's discomfort. "How about we step into another room. Andrew, Mrs. Tsukino, please follow me."

Andrew and Mrs. Tsukino followed Dr. Parks into another room so they could talk privately and Darien stepped into the hall.

"Serena, I think we could be finished for the day." Dr. Parks said as she walked back into the room. "I can release you from the hospital with a promise that you'll come in everyday for our meetings."  
"I can do that."

"Okay. When your mother is finished talking with Andrew, I'll have her sign the release papers."  
"Thank you so much Dr. Parks."

"It's no problem really."

/\/\/\/\/\

"That's everything. She's all set to leave." Dr. Parks said as Ilene handed her the papers.

"Thank you so much." Serena said.

"See you tomorrow."

"Of course."  
"Good bye Dr." Ilene said as she and Serena headed for the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"The results are back for the rape victim."  
"Thank you." She took the results and read them. "Oh no."  
"What's wrong?"  
"You're sure these are for Mrs. Tsukino?"

"Positive."

"Oh no." She repeated.

"What's wrong?"  
"She's pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I had accidentally put chapter three in place, deleting the original chapter four. So i had to retype it. I did, and it's not as long, but I covered the main points. Sorry it's not long, but I'm not in the mood to type something long right now. I'm sorry, hope you like it still!


	5. Protection

Serena shyly stepped out of the car and followed her mother up the walk way

**A/N: Flashbacks are separated by -- and are in italics. Enjoy!**

Serena shyly stepped out of the car and followed her mother up the walk way. Ilene opened the door and held it open for Serena.

"Thanks."  
"It's no problem dear."  
"MOM, IS THAT YOU?" Mina's voice called from another room.

"Yes dear."

"Who's that?"  
"Mina. You ready to meet her?"

"I guess. I always wondered what it'd be like to have a twin."

"Mina, could you come here a minute please."

"Sure." She walked down the steps and saw her mother and the girl from the TV. "Hi. I'm Mina."  
"Mina, remember when I told you about your father?"

Mina looked at her mother strangely. _And she's bringing that bastard up in front of the guest why? _"Yah."  
"And your brother and twin sister?"  
"Yah."  
"Well this is Serena, your sister."

Mina took a long hard look at Serena. "We do look a lot alike."

"It's nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand.

"Come on Rena, we're family. Gemme a hug." She said opening her arms.

Serena giggled. "That's true." She hugged her twin.

"You two will become great friends fast." Their mother smiled.

"Come on; let me show you _our _room." Mina said pulling Serena up the stairs.

"Dinner will be ready shortly girls."

"Thanks mom!" Both called before giggling.

…

The three were sitting around the table eating breakfast the next morning when Ilene remembered something important. "How about we go shopping girls? Serena here needs a wardrobe."

"That sounds great."

"Then let's go."

…

"We're not open yet miss." A sales clerk said.  
"I understand, but we were wondering if we could get in now. My daughter has a medical condition. She isn't comfortable around males."

"Okay. Fine. You can come in now."

"Thank you so much." Serena said.

"It's no problem." She smiled. "I'll inform the staff."

The three walked in and went to look for clothes.

…

Mina spotted her sister looking through a rack of clothes. She walked up to her and leaned in close. "Rena, I think you might need to use the bathroom."  
"What are you talking about Mina? I think I know when I have to use the bathroom."

"You're – um – leaking?"

"Leaking?"  
"Your pants have blood on 'em." She said blatantly.

"Oh! I didn't know when I'd be starting! Damn. Do you have any tampons?"

"Sure. You might want this too." She shoved one in the pocket of her hoodie and gave the hoodie to Serena who proceeded to wrap it around her waist.

"Thanks Mina."  
"That's what sisters are for." She winked before Serena walked away laughing.

She quickly approached the restroom. Once in, she did her business and continued to wash her hands, thankful for the stall being one toilet and sink together. _Damn that was worse than usual. Probably just making up for last month. _ She walked back to Mina and her mother, hoodie still around her waist, and waved. Her mother and Mina smiles quickly turned to frowns when Serena fell to her knees holding her abdomen.

They quickly rushed to her side. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Just a really bad cramp." She said slowly getting up.

"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yah. Just cramping. I'll be fine."

"I don't think that was any cramp."

"I'm fine mom. Really."

"If you're sure." She said uneasily. "We'd better get going. The store opens soon. You got some stuff picked out?"

"Yah. It's over here." She led the two to where she was before she went to the bathroom.

They quickly bought the items and left.

…

"Good afternoon ladies."

"Good afternoon doctor. How are you?"  
"Fine. How are all of you?"  
"Good."  
"Fine."  
Serena held a pained look on her face. "Fine."  
"What's wrong Serena?" Dr. Parks asked.

"Just cramping a little." She said. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Right down that hall."

"Thanks. Be right back." She said before rushing in the direction the doctor pointed.

"I think something's wrong. We were in the store, and she fell to her knees from cramping."

"Mina, could you go tell Serena we'll be in this room here?"

"Sure. No problem." She said before following the route Serena just took.

"Let's go in here. I have something I think you should know."

"What's wrong with her? Does she have an STD? HIV? AIDS?"

"No. Not that severe. Please, sit." Ilene sat.

"What's wrong?"

"Serena is pregnant."

"S-she's what?"  
"She is pregnant."

"Then the cramping could mean?"

"She could be loosing the baby."

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" She raged.

"Please, you have to be calm for Serena. She needs you right now."

"Dr. Parks. Serena just collapsed." Mina said bursting through the door.

Both women rushed to the bathroom, Dr. Parks calling for someone to grab a gurney.

…

"Ugh. So much pain." She moaned as she came out of her sleep.  
"Serena, I see you're awake." Dr. Parks said as she checked her vitals.

"When did I fall asleep?"

"You passed out."  
"Why?"

Ilene grabbed Serena's hand.

"You were pregnant Serena."

"I-I…w-what…_were_?"

"You were about three weeks along, but you miscarried."

"…" She was speechless. She looked down, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Can we start the meeting?"

"I know it's a lot to process right now, but just get some rest. Okay? We can talk later."

"I don't want to. I'd rather do it now."

"I highly advise against it."

"I want to do it now."

"Okay."

"How long have I been out?"

"A day. It's Monday afternoon."

"Oh."

"Now Serena, I have a new method to help you."

"Okay?"

"I want you to close your eyes for me. Lay back and relax."

Serena relaxed into the comfort of the bed and closed her eyes.

Dr. Parks nodded towards the door and it soundlessly opened. Andrew walked in and stood next to his mother. His hand quickly replaced hers.

"Where are you going mom?"  
"My hand just got sweaty. I needed to switch them."

"Now Serena. Relax your mind and body for me? Think of your safe haven."

Serena let out a slow breath of air, and thought of something happy.

"What are you picturing?"

"Different things."  
"Can you tell me?"  
"Well I'm picturing when Andy and I spent the whole day at the beach. We just did nothing all day. He was spending time with Lita while I laid there, getting a tan and talking with Darien." She smiled at the memory as did Andrew. "And I'm picturing the other day when mom came in." She squeezed her 'mother's' hand. "And I'm picturing spending Saturday night talking until the wee hours of the morning with Mina."

"That sounds so nice. How do you feel?"  
"Calm, happy, and relaxed."

"I want you to keep those feelings and slowly open your eyes for me."

Serena slowly opened her eyes and looked at Dr. Parks.

"Can you look to your right for me? Remember, keep those feelings of calmness and relax, okay?"

She nodded, confusion written on her face. She then looked to her left and gasped. She tried to pull her hand away, but Andrew wouldn't let go. Fear quickly replaced those emotions.

"Serena, remember those feelings. Remember spending time on the beach with him? Stay calm. Take some deep breaths."  
She inhaled shakily and exhaled the same way. After several minutes, her breathing was normal and she looked at Andrew again.

"Promise me something Andy?"  
"What is it Rena?"  
"Never hurt me."  
Andrew got tears in his eyes. "Never." One tear escaped. "Can I hug you?"

"Uh."

"Why doesn't he try it slowly? If you get too scared, just stop him?" Dr. Parks suggested.

"I guess."

Andrew slowly released her hand and opened his arms. He slowly leaned in closer and wrapped his arms around Serena's shoulders. She tensed and closed her eyes.

_He said he won't hurt me. He said he won't hurt me. _She kept repeating. She then opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Andy." She cried.

"I love you too Rena. Forever and always, I will protect you and keep you safe. You hear me?"

She nodded in his embrace.

After a moment, he let go.

"Andy, will you come home?"

"If you're ready for me."  
"Yah. I miss my brother. How I ever doubted you, I have no idea."

"Well you being afraid of males isn't as severe. Deep down, you really do trust them, but on the surface, you hated them because you compared them all to your father and Mr. Slaight."

"So if I stop comparing?"  
"You should be fine. You need to know and remember that not all people are like them. Everyone is different."

"Now that I actually hear it, I realize it. I always compared Andy to dad, and everyone else to Diamond."

"Would you like another visitor?"

"Who?"  
"The guy you like."  
"Shut up Andy!" Serena cried as she blushed furiously.

"I have to meet this boy. Who is he?"  
"My good friend, Darien."

The door opened and Darien walked in.

Serena tensed. "Remember Serena, he's different from Diamond." Dr. Parks assured.

Serena stopped the thoughts and remembered the kind things about him.

_--_

_While hurrying to her locker before math, she ran into something hard and fell flat on her ass._

_She winced in incredible pain. When falling, it worsened the pain tenfold._

"_Oops." The something hard said. "Sorry meatball head." _

_Serena, despite the incredible pain, just got up and went to her locker which was right next to where Darien was standing._

"_Serena?" _

"_I don't have the patience for your shit today Darien." She said, pain obvious in her voice._

"_Are you hurt? What's wrong?" He asked sincerely._

_--_

_Darien looked back to her and saw her legs with newer cuts. "Andrew, you need to talk to her." _

_--_

She was going to yell at him that day for staring at her legs, but he was just worried about her. _He_ _really_ _does_ _care_. She thought.

"I've cared from day one Sere."

"Oh – did I say that aloud?" She asked embarrassed.

He nodded and slowly approached.

_He's different from Diamond. He's different. He's different. _She kept repeating in her head. She looked into his eyes and saw the affection in his eyes. He stood next to Dr. Parks and held out his hand.

Serena's eyes went from his hand to his face. After five minutes of eyes darting to his hand, she hesitantly took it. As soon as their hands touched, Serena's eyes grew wet and she lunged into Darien's chest, sobbing. He just rubbed her back soothingly as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

Everyone else in the room quietly left the two.

"It's okay Sere. Just let it all go." He whispered as she sniffled.

"I'm getting your shirt all wet." She said trying to pull away.

"I don't care. It'll dry." He said holding her close.

She scooted over in the bed and pulled Darien to sit.

He brought his hand up to her tear streaked face and wiped away her tears. "Your face shouldn't be ruined by tears."

She blushed and tried to pull her face away from his caress.

"Why pull away?"  
"You're embarrassing me."  
"I'm just being truthful."

"Thanks."  
He nodded. "I love you Sere."

"I-I love you too Dare."

He began to close the gap between their lips before they met in a passionate kiss.

When they finally pulled away, he pulled her close into his embrace. "I promise to always be with you and protect you."


	6. Dinner

"That really didn't take long at all." Ilene commented as the group entered a private room to talk.

"Well Serena wanted to trust the males in her life, mainly Darien and Andrew. That will to want to trust helped a lot. Some females I've worked with didn't want to have any males in their life, so it took a lot longer. Plus, where others would've debated with me, Serena believed me. Her mind was comparing every guy to Diamond and her father. Once she was actually aware that she was subconsciously doing that, she could try and tell her mind that they're different people and not everyone is like that. With strangers, she'll probably still be a little wary, but she will get better. As long as she has loved ones with her, she should be fine."  
"I'm glad she found someone to treat her good…wait, he's good, right Andrew?" Ilene asked her son.

"Yah. He's a great guy. He's the one who noticed cuts on Serena's legs."

"Who was that girl that's been here? The brunette?"  
"Lita. She's my girlfriend."

"All my babies are dating?"

"Mina has a boyfriend?"  
"Yah. They keep it quiet though."

Andrew looked confused.

"It's a long story. She can explain it tonight at dinner. Why don't you bring Lita over for dinner tomorrow evening? Mina's boyfriend is going to join us, and we can invite Darien too."

"A big ol' party." He laughed. "I'll call her and invite her later today."

"Well the papers are ready. You can take Serena home today."

"What about the baby?"

"I had one of the doctors do an ultra sound about an hour ago, and she said that the fetus has been pretty much fully discharged. She'll have a little more cramping and bleeding, but it should pass by tomorrow evening. This will probably take a toll on her. She'll need a strong support system."

"We'll help her." Andrew assured.

The door opened to reveal Darien.

"Hey Darien."  
"Hey. Serena's wondering when she can go home." He chuckled.

"She doesn't like being confined to one spot." Andrew said.

"Tell her we'll be in in a minute. Ilene just needs to sign the papers and then she can go home."

"I'll let her know." He said before quickly leaving and returning to Serena's room.

Ilene signed the papers and handed them to Dr. Parks.

"I'd still like her to come in tomorrow. She's probably still very nervous around complete strangers."

"Sure. I'll bring her in."

"I don't mean this offensively, but maybe you could see if she can handle Darien bringing her in. I think it might help her some."

"That's a great idea."

"Well you can get her and take her home. But I think reporters are back, so be careful exiting. I'll go check out that status."

The other two entered the room where Serena was…well wasn't.

"Where's Rena?" Andrew asked the nurse, panicked.

"Calm down sir. Are you referring to Ms. Serena Tuskino?"  
"Yah."  
"She went down to the rest room to change. She didn't feel she had the privacy she desired. A dark haired gentleman escorted her."

"Thank you." He sighed in relief.

"You're paranoid Andy." A female voice said as she entered.

"Well you were in here when we left you. You scared me."  
"Okay, master. I won't do anything unless you know. May I retrieve my purse from over there?"

He sighed. "Just go." He laughed.

"I can show you guys the back exit. The reporters are swarming the doors." Dr. Parks said entering the room.

"Oka-" Ilene started.

"No." Serena said abruptly.

"What?"  
"They won't stop bugging me until I give them something."

"What are you going to tell them?" Andrew asked.

"The truth."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Darien asked sincerely, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I need to. They're going to keep being persistent until they get something."

"Alright then." Ilene sighed. "Let's go. I already signed all the papers necessary."

The five left the room, and after goodbyes to Dr. Parks, the four walked through the front doors to where the press was waiting.

"Ms. Tuskino, why were you readmitted."

"Why was your father arrested?"

"Did you have a sexual relationship with your father?"  
"Please, everyone. I will answer questions. Just one at a time." Serena was relieved to see that most the reporters were female. Just a few males, fortunately they were in the back. She pointed to a lady in the front. "You."

"Why were you readmitted?"

Darien squeezed her hand which he held by her side.

"I had a panic attack yesterday." She lied, not wanting to reveal about the miscarriage.

"Who is this lady? We had word your mother passed."  
"That was a misunderstanding on all our parts. Because of personal reasons, my brother and I were separated from our mother, but we were reunited."

"Why was your father arrested?"

"He was an alcoholic and drug addict."  
"What does he have to do with his rape?"

"That's a little personal, don't ya think?" Darien asked.

"Who are you."  
"He's a good friend who is helping me through my ordeal."

"What does your father have to do with your rape?"

"He knew the guy. He was in debt to him."

"Your own father sold you?"  
"Yes." She said solemnly.  


"I think that's enough questions for today." Darien said pulling Serena close. "Serena needs to get some rest." He led her through the crowd with Ilene and Andrew close behind.

"I need to get my stuff from Darien's. We should probably start emptying dad's house too." Andrew said.

"Why don't we go over there now?"

"I can drive over and help you if you'd like." Darien offered.

"That'd be great. Are you up to it Serena?"  
"Yah. I think I can handle it."

"Where would you like to ride? I have my car, and Darien has his." Ilene said.

"I'll ride with you." She looked to Darien. "I'm sorry. It's just…if we're alone…" She sighed.

"It's okay." He said. "I understand if you aren't completely comfortable yet."

Everyone hopped in the respective cars and headed towards Serena and Andrew's old house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What's this?" Serena asked herself as she lifted an envelope.

Darien stepped away from his box and peered over her shoulder. "Andrew found that Saturday. He said you guys always get them every year for your birthdays."

"We never found out who they're from."

"That would be me." A female voice said as Ilene stepped into the room.

"Mom? You sent these?"

Andrew soon appeared in the doorway.

"When I was pregnant with Andrew, I knew the trouble your father was in, so I got my own bank account. One he knew nothing about so he couldn't take money out of it. I then set it up so that a bond was put into your guys' names. I had it sent to an account in each of your names until you were 10 and Andrew was 11. Then they actually were sent to you. Somehow the bank was able to keep track of you guys when I couldn't. I think since your father had an account at the same bank, they used that information I guess."

"Thank you mom." Serena said as she walked over to hug her mother.

"It's no problem. Now finish up so we can get some rest today."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Thanks for having me over Ms. Tsukino."

"Wait!" Serena said suddenly. "You're in one of my classes," she pointed to Mina with her fork, "and I know for a fact your last name isn't Tuskino, I would have noticed."

"When I left your father, I just shortened our last name. It would be easier on the birth certificates, and I didn't want your father to find me. If I would have gone to my median name, he would have found me." Ilene explained. "So I just shortened it to Tsuki."

"So my real last name is Tsukino?" Mina asked.

"Yah."

"Oh. That fact just hit me." She giggled and everyone laughed.

"Anyways, like I was saying. Thank you for having me Ms. Tsuki." Darien corrected his earlier statement.

"Please, call me Ilene. And it's no problem. After all you've done to help us and my daughter, it's the least I could do." She took a bite. "Oh, I nearly forgot. Mina is having her boyfriend over, and I've told Andrew to invite Lita. I'd love it if you were to join us tomorrow for dinner as well."

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Great."

"Mina has a boyfriend?" Serena asked in disbelief. "I've seen you around, but never really with a guy."

"Well – uh – that's a complicated story."

"Who is he?"

"You have to promise to keep quiet about this."

"Why?"  
"You'll understand if I tell you. Promise?"  
Serena nodded.

"That goes for everyone."

The other two nodded.

"Well his name is Yaten."

"Like the backup singer from that Three Lights group?" Serena asked.

"Not like….more like as in."

"Huh?"  
"Yaten Star from the Three Lights is my boyfriend."

"Really? That's so cool!" Serena said. "But I haven't heard anything in the papers about him having a girlfriend."  
"That's cuz he wants to keep it quiet."

"Why?"  
"So camera crews aren't swarming me. His old girlfriend hated the publicity. They broke up for their own reasons, but he asked me if I wanted to be exposed to everything or not. I didn't want it, so he sneaks off at night to come and see me, or they'll say their visiting their parents or something and they'll come here. They have little disguises."  
"So all three of them will be here?" Serena asked nervously.

Darien placed his hand over hers.

"Yah."

She gulped. "O-oh."

"It'll be okay. If you'd like, I can explain the situation to Yaten, and he can tell his brothers to keep their distance. Or I could ask him to tell them to stay away."

"N-no. That's not necessary. I should be fine."

"Just excuse yourself if you need darling." Ilene said. "We can do something in the other room or something."

"I think I can handle it." She smiled.

"Darien. I have to clean the house tomorrow to get ready for our guests, and Andrew and Mina will be helping me…Therefore I won't be able to drive Serena to have her meeting with Dr. Parks."

"Oh, it's no problem. I'd be happy to take Serena. That is, if you don't mind." He said looking to Serena.

"Sure. I should be fine."

"I promise I won't hurt you." He said caringly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Good afternoon Dr. Parks." Serena said poking her head into the office.  
"Ah, good afternoon dear. Please, come on in and have a seat." She said standing from her desk and walking over to a seating area. Serena sat on the long chair while Dr. Parks sat in the other. "Who drove you here?"  
"Darien did."

"And how was that?"

"Kinda nerve racking at first. I was alone with him and that scared the shit out of me."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Cuz my mom said she needed to clean the house, and Mina and Andy had to help her. She asked Darien to drive me. He said he would be happy to as long as I didn't mind. I said that I should be fine and he promised he wouldn't hurt me."

"And did he?"

"N-no." She said shyly.  
"Exactly. I think he's a great guy. He won't hurt you."

"I know….my mind just keeps yelling at me…I can't help it."

"It'll get better with time."

"Yah, I guess." She looked out the window and sighed.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Well, my sister's boyfriend and his brothers are coming over for dinner tonight. She hasn't seen her boyfriend in a while and they're always busy. They've had this planned for a while now. I can't ask them to cancel it, but I," She sighed, "I don't know."

"If you need the security, stay near your mother or sister. Stick close to one of them, or if you really need to, remove yourself from the room."  
"But Darien is coming tonight. I'd feel bad if I left him."  
"I'm sure he'd understand."

"I guess."

"Well if you need to, just excuse yourself. You can go up to your room and take some deep breaths."  
"Mina said she'd explain my situation to her boyfriend and ask him to inform his brothers."

"There you go. Now let's get started with today's meeting."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Serena sat in the living room with Darien next to her, Andrew and Lita on the other couch, Ilene in the lounge chair, and Mina sitting on the other side of Serena.

"I still can't believe my best friend ended up being sister to my boyfriend." Both girls giggled.

"Yah, that's-"

…DING…DONG…

"I'll get it!" Mina said excitedly as she jumped up.

"Like she said, it's been a while since they've seen each other." Ilene laughed.

A moment later, three men walked into the family room with Mina clinging to one's arm.

"Yaten, Taiki, Seyia. I'd like you to meet my brother and twin sister and their significant others. This is Andrew, Lita, Serena, and Darien. Guys, this is Yaten, Taiki, and Seyia."

"Pleased to meet you." The three newcomers said at once.

"That's why they're brothers." Mina laughed.

"Please. Make yourselves comfortable." Ilene stood. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Water please."

"Nothing, thank you."  
"Do you have coffee?"

"Yes we do. Anyone else?"

Everyone placed their orders and Ilene headed to the kitchen.

Seyia moved to take the seat Mina previously occupied.

Serena noticed the stranger heading towards her and unconsciously stiffened. Being that Darien had her hand in his, he felt her change in posture.

"I-I'm going to see if mom needs help." She said before rising to her feet and heading to the kitchen.

Seyia sat on the opposite side of the couch from Darien. "Is she okay?"

Mina glared at Yaten. "Didn't you tell them?"

"I'm sorry. Right after you called, our agent called. By the time we were done with him on the phone, we were heading over here. I didn't get a chance to. I'm sorry." He said sweetly.

Mina sighed. "Okay, really quickly. My sister has been through...a traumatic experience. Therefore, she has a fear that guys she doesn't know will hurt her. So yah, you three are strangers and she doesn't know you. She's still cautious around Andrew and Darien." She explained.

"Andrew, could you and Lita switch places with me? Maybe it'll make Serena more comfortable."

"Sure."  
"I'm sorry." Seyia apologized.

"It's not your fault. You weren't warned. It's no one's fault."

Lita, Andrew, and Darien got up and switched places.

"Thanks guys."

Everyone found a place to sit until the two ladies returned with drinks.

"You moved?" Serena asked confused as she handed Darien a mug filled with coffee.

"We figured you'd be more comfortable." She sat next to him.

"Thanks."

He nodded.

The night continued with Serena stressed, but not too badly. She kept by Darien and her mother's side most the night, making sure there was at least another female in the same room as her at all times.

"Dinner was great Ilene." Seyia complimented as everyone got up from the table.

Serena went to get up, but some of the table cloth had gotten caught on her char, so the cloth pulled and her drink spilt all over her clothes. "Damn it."

"Watch your language." Ilene said harshly.

"Sorry. I'm going to go change. Be right back." She said, excusing herself. She quickly headed down the hall to her and Mina's bedroom.

The rest of the group headed to the living room again.

"If you'll excuse me, where's the restroom again?" Seyia asked as everyone sat.

"Down that hall and to the left." Ilene said.

"Thank you." He said before quickly disappearing down the hall. _Damn, I knew I should have gone before we began eating. I _really _gotta pee. _He chuckled to himself. As he approached the door, he began undoing his belt. He twisted the knob entered, and closed the door behind him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Dinner was amazing." Taiki said as he sipped from his glass.

"Thank you dear. When will-"

The group fell silent as a shrill scream was heard from down the hall.

**A/N: **Sorry for the delayed update. I just got my new laptop after my otherone fried. This was one line away from seven microsoft word pages. Sorry again, but hopefully you don't hate me to much for the ending of this chappy!!

Thanks for stickin with my story!!  
SailorMoonForever


	7. Dinner Pt 2

_Previously…_

"_Thank you." He said before quickly disappearing down the hall. Damn, I knew I should have gone before we began eating. I really gotta pee. He chuckled to himself. As he approached the door, he began undoing his belt. He twisted the knob entered, and closed the door behind him._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

"_Dinner was amazing." Taiki said as he sipped from his glass._

"_Thank you dear. When will-"_

_The group fell silent as a shrill scream was heard from down the hall._

…

Darien and Andrew immediately stood and began running from the source of the screams knowing full well that they were coming from Serena, the other following closely behind. When they approached the closed door of Serena's room, Darien quickly opened it to see Serena standing in the corner, tears rolling down her cheeks. He then noticed Seyia with his hands up trying to reason with her, his belt unclipped.

"Serena." Darien said calmly, understanding what must've happened.

"DARIEN!" Serena cried running to the safety of his arms. She began sobbing into his chest and her legs gave out under her. He quickly scooped her up and carried her to her bed.

"Seyia, get out."

"Look, I'm so-"

"Get out before you do more damage. I know it wasn't what you meant to do, but just get out." He said sternly as he sat on the bed, Serena clinging to his shirt and sitting on his lap, still crying.

"Come on man. Let's go." Andrew said leading Seyia out of the room. Seyia rebuckled his belt as they ran into the others.

"What's going on?" Mina asked.

"I didn't mean anything, I swear!" Seyia defended immediately.

"Come on, let's go to the family room and we can find out what's going on." Ilene said.

"Darien is in with Serena. He can probably calm her down." Andrew assured.

The six of them returned to the family room.

"Seyia, what happened?" Taiki asked.

"Yah, what'd you do to the poor girl?" Yaten asked.

"I didn't do anything. I just went to the door on the left. I didn't remember. I opened the first one, and Serena was in there. It was her room, not the bathroom. I already had my pants unbuckled because I really had to go. She screamed the moment I went into the room."

"It's okay. She'll be fine. Darien is going to calm her down."

"I really am sorry." Seyia said grimly.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Sere, you have to calm down. Please. He's gone and you're safe." Darien insisted as he rocked her.

She took a few deep breaths. "But he's still in the house…he came in here with his pants unbuckled. He could still-"

"He didn't mean it Sere. He thought this was the bathroom. He didn't realize it was your room. It was an accident. I swear. It'll be okay." He said hugging her close

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I feel bad that I caused this." Seyia sighed.

"It's not your fault. It was an accident."

"Maybe I should tell her about my being gay."

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Yah, I know what you all are thinking." He sighed.

"It's just weird. You've had so many girlfriends." Mina said.

"Well if the press found out, they Three Lights would be ruined. People just don't accept homosexuality these days." He said matter-of-factly.

"That is true." Ilene agreed.

"I'm actually in a situation much like Mina and Yaten. I have a boyfriend that is here in town that only the three of us know about. I'm hoping that one day I can come out of the closet so to speak."

"Your secret is safe with us." Ilene said. "Now how about some desert?"

/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you feeling better now?" Darien asked softly as he noticed Serena's sobs fade to sniffles.

"Yah. Thanks." She sniffed.

"Anything for you." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and she blushed. "Do you wanna join the others or stay in here?"

"I guess I could try going out there." She looked up to him. "You'll stay with me?"

"If that's what you want."

She nodded. "I never got to change my shirt."

"I'll wait right outside the door. Okay?"

"Thanks."

"No problem." He gently placed a kiss on her lips before walking to her door. "I'm proud of you." He said before leaving.

Confused, she quickly changed.

…

"Oh, Darien. How's Serena?" Seyia asked as he saw the tall man.

"She's going to try coming back out. She's finishing changing her shirt now."

"I feel so bad."

The door opened a crack...unnoted to the two men.

"I was just on my way to the bathroom. Ilene didn't specify which door. I didn't know. I just walked in thinking it was the bathroom." He sighed.

"It's okay." A small voice said from behind the door as it opened more. "I understand. I'm just…not comfortable around strangers."

"I'm really sorry Serena. Would it help you any if you knew I'm not interested in you?" He asked, smacking himself in the head.

"What?" She asked extremely confused.

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong. You're a very attractive young lady, but I'm not interested in ladies in general."

"You mean you're gay?" Serena asked dumbfounded.

He just nodded.

"Thanks for telling me. That does help."

"Well I'm going to do what I intended originally. I really have to go." The three laughed as he headed down the hall.

"Now what did you mean?" Serena asked, turning to Darien.

"What do you mean what did I mean?"

"You said you're proud of me. For what?"

"Well you're facing your fears. And you didn't freak out when it was just you and me in your room. That's a big improvement."

"I never even thought about it…the fact that it was just you and me. I just felt," she paused looking for the right word, "safe with you…in your arms." She said blushing.

"I'm glad. You'll always be safe when I'm with you. I'll always protect you. You don't have to worry." He said hugging her close.

"Thank you Dare."

"No need to thank me."

Ilene approached the two. "Honey," Serena faced her mother, "you don't have to come out if you don't want to, but I know Seyia wanted to apologize."

"I just talked to him. He apologized for it and explained it."

"Okay."

"And we were just coming out."

"And I just served desert as well." She said leading the two towards the living room.

Ilene took her previous seat as Serena and Darien made their way towards the open love seat.

"What is desert mom?" Serena asked eyeing the tray on the coffee table.

"Well an assortment of muffins. There's chocolate chip, lemon poppy seed…"

Serena immediately rushed to the tray. "I love lemon poppy seed!" She squealed with excitement picking two of them up. "My favorite!"

Everyone laughed.

Serena blushed as she sat down with her muffins.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't really like being the center of attention. I feel like everyone knows everything about me, and I don't like it." She said pealing back the wrapper.

"These are great muffins." Taiki said in attempt to change the subject as he grabbed a second.

"Thank you."

**0.o**

"Are you ready?" Min asked as her, Serena, Lita, Andrew, and Darien all got out of Darien's red sports car.

Serena looked to the school in front of her and gulped. "I think so. Dr. Parks gave me some good advice for today."

Darien took Serena's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

She smiled lightly as they turned to Andrew as he began to speak.

"Don't forget, we'll come get you before class is over." Andrew reminded.

"You guys don't have to walk me. I can go myself." She argued.

"But we want to see you throughout the day."

"It'd be weird not seeing your bubbly face in the halls." Andrew said.

"You're impossible." She mumbled.

"So Lita and Darien's first class is right next to yours, that'll probably be the most difficult one being that everyone is still out. Darien will walk you to your second hour. Mina will take you to third, me to fourth and lunch. Lita will take you from lunch to fifth hour and to sixth." Andrew planned out the schedule.

Serena just stared at the building.

"That okay Rena?" Andrew asked again.

"If you feel it's necessary."

"It's no problem." Mina said.

"Glad to know I can't take care of myself." Serena said barley above a whisper before she ran towards the building.

As she ran away, Darien caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a tear running down her cheek before she took off. "Oh no. I think she's taking this thing the wrong way." Darien sighed.

"You think she thinks we think she can't do anything for herself?" Andrew asked.

"There's a lot of thinking in that sentence." Mina joked.

"This isn't a joking time Mina. Serena just ran into school, which is full of students, and she's alone. She could be scared out of her mind right now." Lita said.

"Lita's right. We should go find her and apologize." Darien said. They all then followed the path Serena just took. "I'm going to check her first hour. Andrew, look at her locker, Mina come with me, Lita, you go with Andrew." Darien said as they entered the building.

…

Serena reached her first class in tears.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Her teacher asked, standing from his desk. "Are you alright?"

She looked up and around and noticed she was alone with her teacher, her _male _teacher. _Breathe, breathe. _She kept telling herself.

"Serena?" Her teacher asked again.

"I-I'm fine. Sorry." She said before running back into the halls. She looked around frantically. All she could see were guys. Someone bumped into her back.

"Sorry." The guy mumbled.

Serena ducked into the next room, stood against one of the walls, and slid down it. She put her head in her knees and began crying.

"Excuse me." A soft voice said.

Serena looked up and was greeted with her old drama teacher. "Mrs. Hillman."

"Is that you Serena?" She asked stepping closer.

She nodded.

"Come on over here. Hop up off that floor."

Serena got up and walked over to the desk.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a lot of people." She lied.

"There's always been this many people."

"Fine. I'm sure you've seen the news about me?"

She nodded.

"Well it gave me a fear of males. My doctor gave me tips, but still…it scares me. My brother, sister, and two friends were supposed to be with me, but they were planning out when they were walking me and all that…like I was some kind of child or something. So I left them."

"Serena, did you ever think they thought it might help you, or that maybe they didn't think it came across that way. They just want to make sure you're safe and comfortable."

"I guess you're right." She sighed.

…

Darien ran into the room as fast as he could.

"Can I help you Darien?" Mr. O'Brian asked.

"Is Serena here?" He panted.

"She was. She was crying. But she said she was fine, apologized, and left."

"Damn it." He said under his breath.

"Darien." He warned.

"Sorry. Do you know where she went?"

"No. Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine once we find her." He thought for a minute. "Where could she have gone?" He asked himself.

"I'll check the bathrooms. That's really the only place she can completely get away from guys." Mina said before heading out the door.

Darien sighed before heading out the door. He looked both ways. He did a double check to the left when he saw his teacher walk out.

"Darien, you look frantic."

"I am."

"Why?"

"My friend ran off from our group and…uh...large groups scare her." He lied not-so-smoothly.

"Would you be referring to Serena?"

"You know her?"

"She was in my class last year."

"Yah, her. I can't find her anywhere."

"She's in here."

"Really?"

"Yup. Come on. She asked me to let her calm down." She said opening the door.

Serena quickly turned her back to the door, trying to hide her face from whoever just entered.

"Sere." Darien said softly.

She turned around to face Darien before running to his arms.

Mrs. Hillman closed the door and stood outside of it.

"We're sorry Sere. We thought that you wanted us too do this. We wanted you to feel completely safe."

"It's okay. Mrs. Hillman already talked to me. She explained that that was probably your intention." She sniffled. "Once I got into the school, I panicked. I ran to my first hour, but Mr. O'Brian started asking me if I was okay, I panicked again. In the hall, I just looked for the closest room."

Darien wrapped his arms tightly around her shaking shoulders. "It's okay now. You're fine." He said. He continued whispering sweet nothings into her ear until she clamed down.

…DING…DING…

"How about we get you to class. I can ask Mrs. Hillman if I can stay with you for a few minutes to make sure you are okay in there." He suggested.

"That'd be nice. Thanks."

They walked to the door and Darien opened it.

"All set?" The teacher asked.

Darien nodded. "Do you mind if I stay with her for the first few minutes?"

"That would be fine."

"Thanks." Serena said.

"Come visit my class if you need. You're always welcome."

She nodded.

As they entered Mr. O'Brian's classroom, Darien sent out a text message to Andrew and Mina letting them know he found Serena and that she was okay.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, sorry for the horrible update times. I started school, and as I stated in my A/N 'chapter,' i don't have very many classes that i can write in. I _finally _was able to finish this chapter. I'm working on HGTFM, which is almost done. I have one more important scene to write, then I think I'll be done with that. and as for TL, I have some written in a notebook, but its not much. I'm super sorry!! I had a church group event yesterday Cedar Point is AMAZING and couldn't write. This was actually done on Friday, but I couldn't get on to upload it. SRY!!

Just a side note. There's this site that I'm part of. It's members are people just like you and me. The object of the site is to get Sailor Moon back on the air. If you want to join, or at least check it out and see what's new there, the site is http: / www . freewebs . com / stsoi / I'm a part of it, and the person who runs it wants more people. We have a whopping two members. Plz join and help us out!!

Thanks for sticking with me!  
SailorMoonForever

**OH** and if you want to see something happen in this story, let me know. I'll take your ideas into consideration. I'm not saying I NEED ideas, I just like to see what you guys are looking for out of this story. I'm interested in seeing what you guys want to see in the future chapters...and yes, I realize that thoes last two sentences are much aline, but yah, oh well.


	8. ISS

"Hey Rena. How are you holding up?" Mina asked as she set her tray down on the table.

"It's been a long day with a lot of people staring at me like I'm from some different planet, but I'm okay." She said showing a small smile.

"That's great."

Darien took a seat next to Serena.

"Hey Dare." She greeted.

"Hey Sere. You look happy."

"I am."

"Why so happy?"

"I've got my friends and family supporting me and I couldn't ask for anything better." She said grinning.

The table heard some whispers.

"Isn't that her?"

"Yah. From the news. Lucky girl gets to get banged so many times a day all day every day."

Serena sucked in her breath.

"Wonder why she was so depressed this past month with this going on." One whispered.

"She's got a fine body though," the guy whispered, "I wouldn't mind tappin that if you know what I mean."

Serena paled and immediately sunk down in her seat as Andrew stood.

"What did you just say?" He asked angered.

"I said I wouldn't mind tappin that fine piece of meat." The guy said stepping closer to Andrew. He glanced towards the pale girl and winked.

Serena sunk lower and began to shake.

"That's my sister you're talking about jackass." Andrew hissed.

"Well if it isn't big brother coming to sissy's rescue." He mocked.

"I'm sorry that her family cares for her deeply." Darien said, rising from his seat.

"And who the hell do you think you are?"

"What difference does it make? I won't sit here and listen to you talk about Serena this way."

"Why can't blondie stick up for herself?"

"She doesn't need to when she's got friends and family here to support her."

"Then why is she so pale? Is she afraid of me?" He asked moving closer to her. "Huh? Are ya? You're shaking an awful lot."

Serena debated running away. _Aren't I always running away? _She sighed inwardly. She then clenched her jaw and stood, head looking downward. "I suggest you leave." She said semi-shakily.

"That didn't sound very confident."

"Don't mess with me."

By this time, a crowd had formed around the table.

"And why's that?"

"Because I said so. Leave me alone."

"Ha! You think I'm going to listen to _you_? I'm a whole lot stronger and bigger than you."

"Do you really think I care?" She looked up to him with fire in her eyes. "I'm tired of being pushed and ordered around. I'm _not _going to take it from you and your friends."

"I don't have time for this."

"That's right, back down like the coward you are."

"I just don't feel like wasting my lunch here arguing with a wannabe like you."

"Wannabe? HA! You've got to be kidding." She laughed in his face, temper rising.

"Sere, calm down. Let's just get back to our lunch." Darien said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"See you around hot stuff." The guy waved as everyone at the table sat down.

"That's it." Serena stood from the table and walked around towards the guy. She slipped her foot in front of him and he tripped over it. He went tumbling to the ground, face straight into his tray of food. Serena stood and watched him try to stand as the others around them began laughing. Even Serena's table was in awe of what she had just done. "As I said…_don't _mess with me." She said before turning to walk back towards her table. She saw Darien heading towards her with a concerned look on his face. He was then behind her and when she turned around, the guy's fist was in Darien's hand.

"Alright, break it up." The principal said walking over. "Serena, Darien, come with me. Dave, go to the bathroom and wash your face off, then come to my office immediately. If you don't show in the next ten minutes, you'll have Saturday detention."

"Yes sir." Dave said as he headed off.

"Serena and Darien, you may grab your lunches."

Serena and Darien made their ways to their table.

"We'll catch you guys later." Darien said.

"See ya."

The two grabbed their trays and walked towards the main office.

"Please, sit."

"What did we do wrong?" Serena asked.

"Let's wait for Dave."

Serena sighed as she took a bit of her lunch.

"Look. We didn't do anything. Dave-"

"We'll wait for Dave." He reiterated himself.

A few minutes later, Dave walked in.

"Have a seat." Dave sat next to Serena.

She cringed.

"Now, one at a time, tell me what happened. Dave, you first."

"Well…uh…we were just walking by. Said hi, walked away and Serena tripped me."

"That's not true!"

"Serena, please wait. So her tripping you was reason for you to throw a punch at her?"

"I was angry. The whole cafeteria was laughing at me."

"That gives you no reason to throw a punch at her. Now Serena, what happened, and tell the truth unlike Dave."

"Well my friends and I were eating when Dave's friends started making comments about me."

"What kind of comments."

"That's a little personal, don't you think?" Darien asked seeing Serena's hesitation.

"Just say it."

"They were saying how lucky I was to be 'banged' all day every day." She said fighting back tears. "Wondering why I was so depressed with this going on." She took a deep breath. "That's when Dave said he wouldn't mind 'tappin' that.' He called me a 'fine piece of meat.' After Darien and Andrew told him to back off, he turned to me, wondering why I wasn't standing up for myself. I told him to back off and leave me alone. He left, said called me 'hot stuff' and I lost my temper. I simply tripped him."

"Is that what really happened Dave?" The principal asked astonished.

"Y-yah. I guess that's a little more accurate." He said looking down.

"You know you could be sued for sexual harassment with those kinds of comments."

"I didn't mean anything horrible. Really. Just how I am. The people I hang out with...peer pressure. I know it's stupid, but whatever. I can't help it." He looked up to Serena. "I'm sorry. I really am."

"That still doesn't excuse your behavior. You have an in school suspension tomorrow. Serena, you too."

"But-"

"No buts. You will be taken five minutes before lunch to get it unless you bring. Come when the first bell rings, you'll be dismissed when the final bell rings. Bring something to do because there will be no talking or sleeping."

"Okay." Both Serena and Dave said.

"What exactly was your involvement Darien?"

"Well I stuck up for Serena when he wouldn't leave her alone and blocked the punch."

"Okay then. You three are dismissed."

The three got up and left the office.

Dave turned to Serena. "Look. I really am sorry."

"It's okay Dave. Just find a new group of friends." She smiled before following Darien back to the lunch room.

"What happened?" Andrew asked.

"I got an ISS."

"ISS?" Mina asked

"In school suspension. He did too."

"What about you Darien?"

"Nothing. Since I wasn't involved much, I got off."

"Can I suggest we don't mention this to mom?" Mina offered.

"Why?"

"She'll freak. I know her. She just got you back. If she knew kids were treating you this way, she might try to put you into an all girl private school."

"Okay, I'm definitely not doing that. I couldn't handle not seeing you all every day."

"Nor could we."

They went back to eating until the bell rang.

**A/N:**Hey guys, super sorry for the long delay. Stupid personal problems. Anyways, hope you enjoy. I'll work on the next chapter of TL tomorrow. It's 11:30 at nite and I'm exhausted, lol. Hope you enjoyed.

SailorMoonForever


	9. I won't, I promise

"Remember, don't tell mom." Serena whispered as she opened the front door of her house and her brother and sister nodded.

"Mom, we're home." Mina called.

"I'm in the kitchen."

The three set their stuff down and headed into the kitchen.

"How was school?" Ilene asked as she heard her children walk into the room.

"Long." Mina sighed.

"How'd you do Serena?"

"It was hard at first…but I did pretty good I think."

"That's great to hear dear." Ilene said. She stepped away from the counter to hug each. "I'm making a cake for desert."

"What kind?"

"Yellow."

"YAY! My favorite!" Serena grinned.

Mina, Andrew, and Ilene laughed.

"What time do I have to go to the doctor's today ma?"

"After dinner. Dr. Parks suggested seven."

"Works for me." She said as she stood. "I'm going to do my homework." She said as she left the room.

"Did it really go as well as she said?"

"Well we had a misunderstanding this morning. She thought by us leading her to every class, that we thought she wasn't capable of going herself and she needed guidance or something. She ran off, got frightened in school, ran to her first hour, her male teacher didn't help, and went next door which was her old drama teacher. She helped Rena out and Darien then found her and talked to her. He helped her out." Mina explained.

"I'm glad he's finally admitted his feelings aloud. He's never really opened up about much. I think that's what makes him and Rena a good match. Even before all this, she wasn't really open. They're perfect. He can read her pretty well." Andrew said as he sat back. "He's helped her a lot whether either has realized it or not."

…

…RING…RING…

Serena picked up her cell. 'Dare' flashed across the screen. A smile spread across her face as she pressed 'talk.' "Hey."

"Hey Sere. How are you?"

"The same I was when I saw you thirty minutes ago." She smirked as she rolled on her back on her bed.

"Well I'm sorry for calling and asking how my girlfriend is doing."

Serena paused. "G-girlfriend?"

He hesitated. "Well yah, I thought you liked me. I know I've liked you for a long time now." He sounded embarrassed. "I'm sorry if I jumped to conclusions…" His voice trailed off.

Serena giggled.

"Don't laugh at me! I thought wrong! And now I'm embarrassed as hell and you laugh at me!" He defended.

"I'm laughing at you because you crack me up. I didn't pause because I don't like you…believe me…I do like you." She said slowly. "I've never said that aloud before…but I just didn't think you'd want to date me. I just never considered myself _dateable _after…" She stopped.

Darien thought a moment, wondering how to say what he was trying to say. "Sere, the fact that you were raped has nothing to do with your – as you put it – _databliity_. I like you for you."

"But I'm not pure anymore. I'm not a virgin." She said solemnly.

"I don't care. I wouldn't care if you lost it to a guy you were in love with before. It doesn't affect who you are."

"Really?"

"I like you for you. I have for a long time. Hell, I think I might even love yo-" He stopped, not wanting to reveal that quite yet.

"L-love?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to say that yet. I wanted to wait." He said sadly.

"It's okay. No reason to apologize. I just didn't expect it."

"Well how about I start this conversation over. Serena, will you date me? Would you be my girlfriend?"

Serena laughed. "Sure Dare. I'd love to date you."

"So how is my lovely girlfriend?"

"You're a piece of work."

"I try." She could hear the grin in his voice.

"I'm great, but I have to do homework, eat, and then go to Dr. Parks, so I think I should talk to you later."

"Okay, I'll let you get to it."

"Talk to you tomorrow?"

"See you at school."

"Bye."

"See you later." He corrected.

She laughed. "Okay, see you later." She said before hanging up. She sighed in contentment before returning to the problems on her math.

/\/\/\/\/\

"So how was your first day back?"

"Awkward." She said.

"Why?"

"Isn't it kinda obvious?"

"Well it's easier when you say it yourself."

"Well everyone looked at me like I was from another planet."

"That's it?"

"No."

"Well elaborate."

"Well these girls got into it with me. They said I was lucky to get sex every day." She said bitterly. "Then this guy said he'd like to – long story short – do me. I got sick of it, tripped him, and ended up with an ISS tomorrow."

"What about him?"

"He got the same. In his defense, he did apologize and said he was hanging out with the wrong crowd. I know that's no excuse, but I didn't feel like getting into it, I accepted it and told him to get a new set of friends."

"Well good for you. You stuck up for yourself…though not in the way I would've liked, but it's a step in the right direction. How was the rest of your day?"

"It took getting used to. With everyone staring at me and making comments, then this morning, some guy accidentally bumped into me. He said sorry, but it still freaked me out. After lunch when I actually stuck up for myself, I felt better…more confident."

"That's great Serena. I'm proud of you." She smiled gently. "What about the rest of your day? After school?"

"Let's see…went home, did my homework, talked to Darien-" She stopped and blushed lightly as she remembered their convo.

"I sense something happened in this conversation with Darien?"

"Well nothing huge. He asked me to be his girlfriend. Kinda accidentally confessed his love for me." She said blushing. "I was surprised."

"About?"

"That he would want to date me."

"Why would you be surprised? You're a likable person."

"Well after everything that's happened, I didn't consider myself 'datable.' I told him that, and he said that my being raped has nothing to do with my personality. I didn't think that guys would consider me datable since I'm not a virgin anymore."

"You know that's not true. He's right. You didn't have a choice in the matter, and any guy who holds that against you isn't worth your time. You're a great girl, Serena." She said placing a reassuring hand on her folded ones.

She nodded.

"So he confessed that he loves you." She said lightening the mood.

"He didn't mean to. He said he was going to wait until further into our relationship to tell me, but it kinda slipped out."

"That's pretty funny." She laughed.

"Yah."

"Okay, back on a more serious track. Let's see what tips I can give you to help you deal with the anger towards the people who are rude and insensitive."

"Sure."

/\/\/\/\

"What's with you Rena? You look extra giddy today." Mina asked as they got out of Andrew's car.

"Yah, you seem really happy. What's with you?"

"Well Darien asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday." She said with a huge, childish grin.

"And you didn't tell me!?!?!?" Mina screeched.

"That's my buddy." Andrew smirked.

"I'm sorry. I was busy with homework then Dr. Parks." Serena defended against Mina.

"Hey cutie." A voice said from behind Serena as two arms wrapped around her waist.

"GET OFF ME!" Serena cried fearing the worst. She tried to breathe, but she had no idea who was behind her. Tears slowly formed in her eyes as she tried to fight out of the grasp.

"Whoa, whoa. Sere, calm down sweetie." Darien said loosening his hold. "Calm down. It's just me." Darien said as he turned her to face him. It didn't appear that she was hearing him, so he tilted her chin up and kissed her gently.

After a moment, they broke apart. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

She slapped his chest. "Don't do that again! You scared me shitless!"

He wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't think." He hugged her close.

"As long as you don't do it again."

"I won't, I promise."

"Come on, we should get inside." Lita said. "It's freezing out here."

Everyone followed her into the school.


	10. Not Your Fault

_6 Months Later_

Ilene, Serena, Mina, and Andrew were all seated at the table eating dinner when Ilene remembered something.

"Serena, the attorney's office called today."

"About?"

"The trial. It's going to start tomorrow."

She got quiet.

"It'll be okay. I'll be there for you if you want me there."

"Of course I want you there. It's just hard reliving the memories." She said quietly.

"I'm sure Darien wouldn't mind coming."

"NO! I don't want him there…nor you or Mina." When she saw the hurt/confused look on his face, she elaborated. "I mean, I don't want you guys hearing all the details."

"Well if you really don't want us…" Mina said.

"I mean, it's just…I don't know, embarrassing for you to hear all the details of everything."

"But you know we want to be there for support…and you know Darien will want to be there too."

She sighed. "I know. I guess you guys can come."

"We love you Rena. Nothing will change that."

"Thanks guys. I guess I should let Dare know."

"That'd be a good idea."

"I'll call him after dinner."

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\

…RING…RING…

Darien looked at his cell phone. _Serena _flashed across the screen. He pressed 'talk.' "Hey Sere."

"Hey Dare. How are you?"

"Tired. Long day."

"I hear ya. Lounging around all day must completely exhaust you."

"Hey, I had to get up four times today. That was hard work."

"Oh yes, because walking to the kitchen is so energy consuming."

"I had to go to the bathroom too."

"Sorry I couldn't hang out with you today."

"It's okay. I understand you're other boyfriend needs to see you too."

"Yes, because I'm dating my doctor who is _female._"

"You know it."

"Do you wanna see me tomorrow?"

"What kind of question is that? That's like asking if a drug addict wants weed."

He heard her giggle over the phone. "Well how about coming with me tomorrow?"

He sat on his bed and laid the length of it. "Of course. Where shall we spend the day?"

"At the court house."

"The case starting tomorrow?"

"Yah. Would you mind coming? I mean…for moral support?"

"Of course."

"Just promise to not laugh at what I say. I'll probably have to testify tomorrow. I'm the first witness."

"Laugh? Why would I do that? I love you too much for that. I wouldn't laugh at you. Never. It's not a funny matter."

"Thanks Dare. It's just…I don't know. The details are kinda embarrassing."

"Well if you don't want me there, I could come after you guys get out. I could wait outside or something."

"No. It's okay. I'd probably feel better if you were in there."

"Then I'll come."

"Thanks so much."

"It's no problem. I'll always be there for you." He said sincerely.

"I'm glad."

"You should get some rest."

"I was thinking about that. I am a little tired." She giggled.

"Sweet dreams."

"You too. Love you."

"Love you too." He smiled to himself.

"Good night."

"Night." He said before hanging up. He decided himself that he should get some sleep. He didn't want to be tired for tomorrow.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\

…KNOCK…KNOCK…

Serena quickly made her way to the door and opened it.

"Good morning Sere." Darien greeted before taking her in for a kiss.

"Good morning to you too." She said after pulling away.

"Who is it honey?" Ilene's voice asked from the other room.

"Just Dare mom."

"Oh, it's _just _me. If you really don't want me here…" He faked hurt.

"Oh darn…you caught me. I didn't want you to catch on." She said sarcastically.

Darien walked in the door and closed it as Ilene appeared.

"Good morning. How are you?"

"I'm good. Yourself?"

"Great, thanks." Ilene turned to her daughter. "We'll leave in about five minutes."

"Okay mom."

With a nod, she walked out of the room as Andrew and Mina walked in.

"Hey." Mina and Andrew greeted.

"Mornin'. How are you guys?"

"Fine."

"Tired."

"You're always tired Mina." Serena grinned.

"And you're any different?"

Serena blushed. "Let's go. I have to finish getting ready. I'll be right back Dare. Make yourself comfortable." She pecked his cheek before rushing off with Mina towards their room.

"Are you ready for today?" Andrew asked as he took a seat on the couch.

Darien sighed as he sat on the chair. "I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid that she'll get upset having to relive the memories…depending on what she has to say and all. I just don't want to see her upset anymore."

"I understand. But we'll be there to give her the support she needs."

"I guess you're right."

"And you forget how strong she is. She could be cool, calm, and collected through it all. I think she said Dr. Parks has given her some advice to keep her cool at least on the stand."

"Everyone ready?" Ilene asked as she stepped into the front room.

"Coming!" Mina and Serena's voices rang from their room.

"I'm surprised they're on time for anything." Ilene sighed as the two walked into the room.

"Hey!" Both protested.

"Let's just go before we're late."

Everyone then filed out of the house and got in the car before heading towards the court house.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\

"Could you state your name and age for the record please?" A hefty man dressed in a navy blue suit asked Serena who was sitting in the witness stand.

"My name is Serena Tsuki and I'm sixteen years old."

"What is your relationship to the defendant, Ken Tsukino?"

"He is my father."

"Why are your last names different?"

"I decided to make it the same as my mother's last name. She shortened it after she left my father."

"And your relationship to the other defendant, Diamond Slaight?"

"My father said I was to work for Mr. Slaight to help our family pay off some debt."

"Why were you in debt?"

"My father is an alcoholic and drug abuser. He drank us into debt basically."

"So your father sold you?"

"Objection!" A nicely dressed woman stood. "Leading."

"Sustained. Watch your words."

"My apologies your honor." The man turned back to Serena. "What exactly were your duties that you had to do for Mr. Slaight?"

"I had to 'please' Mr. Slaight whenever he wanted."

"Could you explain what you mean by 'please?'?"

Serena gulped and looked down.

"I understand if this is hard Ms. Tsuki, but could you please answer the question?"

She looked up and found her family in the gallery. Her eyes immediately found Darien's and their eyes locked. He gave her a reassuring smile and nodded.

"I was supposed to have sex with him whenever he wanted it."

"How often would this occur?"

"At least three times a week. Sometimes more."

"How long did this occur?"

"Well it went on for about a month."

"What happened after that month?"

"Well I was supposed to spend a whole Saturday with him, but it was on the day of my birthday. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away early that morning. My brother's girlfriend and my boyfriend found me. I don't remember exactly what happened after that, but I woke up at the hospital. I was paranoid because there were a bunch of guy doctors surrounding me. I freaked. A female doctor shooed them all out and then we talked. She then took me to a private room."

"Did anything happen in that room involving either of the defendants?"

"Yah. They just burst into the room. I jumped out of my bed and walked backwards as Mr. Slaight kept walking towards me. I told him to leave me alone, but he got closer until I was cornered. He was moving to grab me when the door burst open. My eyes were shut so I'm not sure what happened after that. I heard something fall. I opened my eyes and saw that female doctor, Dr. Parks, on the ground. I was scared so I covered my head and closed my eyes. Next thing I know, my brother's girlfriend, Lita, is helping me to my bed."

"And one more question. Why did you 'freak' when you were surrounded by male doctors?"

"Dr. Parks said I had formed a paranoia of males from the events that happened with my father and Mr. Slaight. I was even sacred of my own brother."

"Thank you. That is all." He said as he walked back to the prosecutor table and sat.

The woman who had objected earlier stood and walked towards Serena.

"You said your brother's girlfriend, Lita, and your boyfriend…"

"Darien, her brother."

"Lita and Darien found you."

"Yah."

"What were you doing when they found you?"

"I was in the park."

"Doing what precisely Ms. Tsuki?"

"I was cutting myself." She said quietly.

"What was that?"

"I was cutting myself." She said louder, eyes still focused on the ground.

"Why were you cutting yourself?"

"I had been depressed. No one liked me and I was teased a lot. That plus the incidents with Mr. Slaight. I ran away from it and cut myself."

"That's the reason you ended up at the hospital, wasn't it?"

"As I told the prosecutor, I don't remember how I ended up at the hospital."

The lady walked to the table and picked up a piece of paper. "Exhibit A your Honor." She handed the paper to Serena. "Could you read the highlighted portion to the court please?"

"Patient: Serena Tsukino. Brought in for fainting from excessive blood loss. Upon further examination, cuts were found on inner and outer thighs…believed to be self inflicted. Appears to have a severe fear of males. Dr. Parks taking over. Asked for rape kit to be preformed."

"So you were cutting yourself."

"I already said that."

"So you could be making this whole 'job' up?"

"I'm not!"

"You were obviously trying to get attention by cutting. Telling people you were raped just gives you more attention."

"Objection!" The prosecutor stood.

"Sustained. Move on counselor."

"Is there any physical record of the alleged rape?"

"Yes there is."

"And what would that be? Because this would be news to me."

"My pregnancy."

"The pregnancy that resulted in a miscarriage. Therefore the unborn fetus couldn't be tested for paternity and the father could be anyone you claim it to be."

"I had never had a sexual relationship with anyone before the forced one by Mr. Slaight."

"But we don't know that for sure."

Serena slouched.

"Thank you. That is all."

"Redirect your honor?"

The judge nodded.

"Peoples exhibit A." He handed Serena a piece of paper. "These are the results of the rape kit that was preformed. Could you read the highlighted section please?"

"Positive for sexual intercourse. Pregnancy test pending."

"And below that?"

"Pregnancy test results: Positive. Ended in miscarriage approximately five and a half weeks along." She said as tears pricked at her eyes.

"You said you have never had any sexual relations with anyone before Mr. Slaight?"

"No. I was always the strict believer in no sex before marriage."

"Thank you." He sat down.

"You may step down Ms. Tsuki."

She nodded as she stood. She walked down the middle of the court room and left through the doors.

"We'll have a ten minute recess." He slammed his gavel on the desk and everyone was dismissed.

Darien immediately stood and left the room before the others. He looked around and saw Serena sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. He slowly approached the girl. "Sere." He said gently.

She looked up, eyes glassy with tears. "I didn't think it would be so hard." She said quietly as he took a seat next to her. He wrapped her in a hug.

"It's over now though."

"Reliving it all. Remembering what could've been."

"What do you mean?"

She placed a hand on her stomach. "I was carrying a child. I probably put it in danger with all the stress and not dealing with it properly…" She said as she began to cry harder.

He hugged her tighter. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know." He rubbed her back. "You couldn't have done anything about it anyways. None of this is your fault."

* * *

**I'm soooooo sorry...but better late then never, right? lol...I know i said by yesterday, but by the time i finished, it was 1 in the morning and I couldn't get on, plus i had school today...so it's up now...i hope you enjoyed....i'm off to write the next chapter of TL now, so again, i'm soooooooooooooooo sorry!!**

Thanks for sticking it out...  
SailorMoonForever


	11. AN

I'm apologizing ahead of time. This chapter goes by FAST. I'm sorry that it seems to fly by. I'm only on page two, but it's already flying by. The reason for this is because I'm trying to have a more positive look and blah blah blah (a lot of personal things that I wanna fix) and I can't write a depressing story and have a positive outlook...at least not so early in my own personal 'recovery' so to speak. So I'm sorry...I MIGHT finish this chapter tonight and post it, but I might finish it tomorrow...I'm sleepy.......zzzzzzzzzzz....anyways, I'm off to continue writing...just thought i'd warn you and please don't hate me for it!!!!!!!

Thanks for taking the time to read this and my story....  
SailorMoonForever


	12. Last Day In Court

"So you've been working with Ms. Tsuki for…"

"Just under seven months now."

"When did you meet her?"

"It was Saturday. She was brought in from blood loss. Once we got some blood in her and she woke. She began screaming and throwing her arms in the air and whatnot. The doctors couldn't calm her, so they put soft restraints on her. That's when I stepped up. I was the only female in the room. I asked her if she wanted to be alone and she said yah. I had all the other doctors leave and put a note saying only females enter her room."

"What did you discover upon further examination?"

"I had a nurse run a rape kit. It came back positive. Later blood tests proved she was pregnant, but the day we found out, she was brought in in an ambulance because she miscarried."

"Can you explain why she was screamed when she woke?"

"She developed a paranoia of males. She was even afraid of her own brother."

"Can you explain this?"

"Well I didn't understand at first why she was afraid of her brother. But when her brother informed us of her job, and after talking to her more, it's because of her father. He was the one who organized it, so she was afraid her brother might 'turn on her' as she put it like her father did. So obviously if she couldn't be near her own brother, she couldn't handle any other males."

"And the incident with the defendants?"

"Well I was going to try to let Andrew, Lita, and Darien into the room to see Serena, but when I knocked and received no answer, I opened the door. I saw the defendants, Mr. Slaight in the corner and Mr. Tsukino walking towards me. He threw a fist at me, and that's all I remember. I woke up in a hospital bed. I was fine, just received a black eye."

"Thank you." The prosecutor sat down.

"So every time a person of the male persuasion got close to her, she would scream?"

"Yes."

She turned to face her. Serena was sitting next to Darien who had one arm around her shoulder and the other holding her hands. "Then can you explain why she is perfectly fine in a court room full of strangers she's never met who are male and she's so close with that man?"

"People get better. They heal, they grow. Just because she was afraid at first doesn't mean she would be afraid forever. She met with me every day of the week for about three weeks, and then she met with me twice a week and still does."

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\

"She began changing after she started this 'job' that I wasn't allowed to know anything about."

"Changing how?"

"I used to give her rides to school, but she began walking there and going home immediately after school. She began avoiding me. I'd walking into a room she was in at home and she'd make up an excuse to leave and leave."

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/

_Two Months Later_

"How do you find the defendants?"

"We find the defendant Mr. Diamond Slaight guilty on all counts."

"And Mr. Ken Tsukino?"

"We find Mr. Ken Tsukino guilty on all accounts."

"Thank you. Court is dismissed." The judge slammed his gavel and everyone started murmuring as people left.

Serena immediately jumped up and hugged Darien and her family tightly.

Once Serena got to her mom, her mother refused to let go.

"Mom…I can't breathe." She choked out.

Her mom immediately let go. "Sorry dear."

"I don't know how to thank all of you for everything you've done for me."

"You don't have to thank us. We're glad to help you anytime."

"What do you say we all go out for dinner to celebrate?"

"YAY!!" Serena and Mina cried in unison.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so as I said, I'm sorry for it going so fast...and I didn't say this, but I'm sorry for it being so short...there WILL be an epilogue...and guess what....I just had a GREAT idea for a sequal....I'll post more details with the epilogue...so I'm off to write that...let me know what you would wanna see in the sequal....I'm just loving this idea I got for it! I'm excited...off to write....SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS/QUICKNESS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SailorMoonForever


	13. Epilogue

…_5 Years Later…_

"Dariennnnnn!" Serena's voice cried from the bed room.

Darien rushed from the kitchen through the small three bedroom house into the room Serena was in. "Is it time?" He asked panicked.

She nodded. "C-can you call m-my mom?" She asked, breath labored.

He grabbed the suitcase from under their bed and picked up their cells. "Yah." He popped the Bluetooth on his ear and dialed her mother's number. He then shoved the phones in his pocket, grabbed the suitcase, and helped Serena to the front room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ilene. It's Darien."

"Ho-"

"Serena's gone into labor."

"I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Can you call Mina and Andrew for us?"

"Of course dear. We'll see you soon."

"Thanks."

"Be careful."

"Will do-"

"Let's GOOOO!" She cried as another contraction hit.

Ilene laughed. "Hurry. Bye."

"Bye."

Darien opened the door and dropped the suitcase. He helped Serena into the car and then ran back to the house to get the suitcase. After he threw that in the back seat, he hopped in the driver's seat and drove off towards the hospital.

/\\//\\//\\//\

"What room is Serena Chiba in?" Mina asked as she rushed into the hospital. Her mother and husband followed. _**(A/N: That's right, she got married to Yaten!)**_

The receptionist typed something in. "She's in room B7. I believe she's ready to deliver."

"Thank you." Mina said as Andrew and Lita entered. The five immediately went to the room to hear Serena panting.

"Okay Mrs. Chiba, you are fully dilated. Are you ready to become a mommy?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The five entered.

"I'm going to have to ask you all to leave." The doctor said.

"Please. They're my family."

"Don't worry sis. I'll wait in the waiting room."

"I think I'll join him." Yaten said nervously.

Andrew walked over and kissed his sister's damp forehead. "Love you sis."

"Love you too." She panted as the two left. "Can these three stay?"

"Family?"

"Yes."

"Then it's fine. Just stay back."

"Thank you."

Ilene walked to Serena's hand that wasn't occupied by Darien. She held onto her hand. Mina stood behind Serena's head as the nurse asked her to support her head when she pushed, and Lita stood next to Darien and gave him a hug.

"Okay. Remember your breathing classes?" Serena nodded. "Take a deep breath and push."

Serena lowered her chin to her chest and pushed.

…

"Mrs. Chiba. You have some visitors." A nurse said stepping into the room.

Serena sat up. "Let them in."

She nodded and stepped aside as Andrew and Yaten walked in.

"Rena, they're beautiful." Andrew said as he walked over to hug his sister.

"Wanna hold one?" Serena asked.

"Sure."

Serena lifted her arms to hand Andrew the baby she was holding.

"What are their names?" Yaten asked.

"Well the girl is Rini."

"That's a cute name."

"And the boy?"

"Darien Jr."

"They are so cute." Mina said as she admired the baby she was holding.

"That they are." Lita said.

Mina took Rini from Darien's arms.

"Mina…you can't have my babies."

"Guess we'll have to get on making some of our own." Mina giggled.

"La la la la." Andrew said. "I'm not hearing this."

"I love you Andy."

"Okay." A familiar voice said as its owner walked into the room. "Where are the beautiful babies?"

Serena glanced towards the door. "Hello Dr. Parks."

"Hello Serena. How have you been?"

"Wonderful. How about you?"

"Great. So where are your babies?"

"My brother and sister have taken them from me."

"They are too cute." She smiled lightly. "But I was asked to ask you all to leave. Visiting hours are over and you must leave Serena and her beauties here."

"Okay. We'll be back tomorrow."

"Yay, I get them for a night to myself."

Ilene hugged her daughter. "Love you sweetie."

"Love you too mom."

Andrew handed Rini to Serena. "See you later sis."

Lita handed Darien Jr. to Darien. "Bye."

"Bye."

After the room was silent, Serena let out a tired breath and lay back, clutching Rini carefully.

"How about you get some rest." Darien said as he brushed a stray hair out of Serena's face. "You've had a long day."

"A nap sounds pretty good."

Dr. Parks took Rini. "I'll take these guys back to the nursery and you two get some rest. Darien, there's an extra gurney over there. You can use it, but someone might push you out if we need it."

"Thanks."

Dr. Parks placed Rini in the baby carrier and Darien put Junior next to her. "I'll dim these lights for you. If you need something, just use your call button."

"Thank you so much."

She nodded as she wheeled the carrier out of the room.

Darien leaned over and kissed Serena.

"I love you Dare."

"I love you too Sere."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I thought I'd put this for my epilogue. There WILL be a sequal. It'll be more focused on the kids. It's just a base idea and hasn't really been developed yet....heck, I don't even know of a possible title. I'm thinking of writing a few chapters of it before I post...but not sure. Keep an eye out...you know what...I'll probably call it Pen Pals or osmething like that...that sounds good. Ummm...obviousily I can't PM all of you and tell you when it's posted. I suggest either add me to your author alert or if you review with your email address...or if you want to keep it more private, PM me with you're email address, I'll send a group email telling you when it's posted. and no, if you do this you won't get a preview...everyoen will have access to it at the same time. But I hope you enjoyed this story...and I'm sorry if anyone ended up disappointed with it...let me know, maybe when I have more time I can go back and add/change some things in it.

Thanks for reading this!  
SailorMoonForever


	14. DiScLaImEr

it's just a Disclaimer...so I'm not sued:

_**It's Here! Right here! Don't sue me! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon...as much as I'd love to...I own this story...that's IT! Not the characters that are from the show...**_

Keep an eye out for 'Pen Pals' [that's the probable title] which will be the sequel to this story. I love you all! I am working on more stories... Feel free to check them out on my page! And my myspace is on there too!

Thanks again...it's been fun reading all your reviews!  
-SailorMoonForever


	15. Pen Pals'

How would you like a preview....or maybe a summary of the story....'Pen Pals'.....

Rini and Darien Jr.'s class has an assignment. Everyone is assigned a 'pen pal' but the twist is that these pen pals are inmates. Serena and Darien think it would be beneficial to the inmates for the students to write, so they consent to their children to do so. They weren't prepared for where the assignment would lead and what memories it would revive.

...what do you think...lemme knwo!!!!!!!! I need to know if you think it'll be good or if i'm wasting my time....

SailorMoonForever


	16. AN2

Okay, so I got a review the other day pointing out things in my story...and I admit some i agree with...some I just don't. I will go back edit the story...but I _really _want to get teenage lovers done first...so it won't be soon, but I hope to do it...I'm sorry that things aren't good with it, but I'm trying...and I don't even thtink i'm that good of a writer...i'll update it soon!

SailorMoonForever


End file.
